


Broken and Beautiful

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: Stilinski's [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Amputee Derek Hale, Anxiety Attacks, Derek can still change to a wolf, F/M, M/M, Not really Slow build but kind of is, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Prosthesis, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Amnesia, We're going to ignore Monroe happened, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: After the Hale House fire, Laura, Cora and Derek were taken in by the Stilinski's.Derek wasn't meant to be at the house that night, but he was. Peter got Derek and Cora out but went back in and got trapped.  Stiles' older sister Jessica, Derek's best-friend found him that night it was the night Derek lost his leg.Eight years later: Scott's a werewolf, Stiles is a spark his sister's a witch, Derek's still a wolf, Laura's dead and well Stiles got struck by a strange spell causing him to randomly and periodically have some kind of amnesia. There's panic attacks and anxiety attacks whenever he can't recall something, it seems as though it's getting worse.  Can they help him?





	1. A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in Italics is Stiles' dream, some parts happened as he finds out but others didn't.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Jessica Stilinski and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

 

** Broken and Beautiful **

 

**Chapter 01:** A Dream?

**_2005_ **  
_As she ran back to the preserve the only thing that Jessica Stilinski could hear was screams and sirens. By the time she got to the Hale house it had been roped off so she looked for her father. Sheriff Noah Stilinski, the old man spotted her trying to find him._

_“Jess, shouldn’t you be at the McCall's with your brother?” Noah questioned noticing the eighteen year old standing to the side watching as her best friends house went up in flames. Jessica shook her head before she spoke again._

_“Derek, he was meant to be at school with Laura...where is he?” Jessica questioned, her father shook his head so she just closed her eyes and looked around. “Dad he’s here…”_

_“Deputy let her in,” Noah motioned for the deputy to lift the tape allowing Jessica in. “Jess be careful,” Jessica nodded and walked around the outskirts of the house._

_“Dad!” Jessica screamed as loud as she could spotting Derek laying on the edge of the property. Jessica ran over to Derek and crouched down beside him as she waited for her dad._

_“Can we get a paramedic over here?” Noah called, wrapping one around his teenage daughter while putting his hand on Derek’s chest. “Kiddo he’s still breathing, he’ll be okay,”_

_“Der, hear that? Dad said you’ll be okay,” Jessica mumbled into her father’s shoulder before she pulled her head away._

_Jessica looked around and tried to focus on anything but Derek being in pain but found herself reaching for him only for her father to grab hold of her hands. Jessica struggled against her father pulling her hand free to take hold Derek’s hand._

_“Cora...” Derek's voice was strained as he looked at Jess before losing consciousness._

_“Dad...I have to find Cora,” Jessica said looking at Noah and then at Derek before looking into the preserve trying to ignore the sirens._

_“Go, find her,” Noah nodded, he knew that his daughter was special – his son had the same qualities just untouched._

_Jessica closed her eyes and focused turning her head as though she was looking without looking. She opened her eyes and ran, knowing where to find the scared eleven year old girl. Cora was crouched hiding in an old tree stump when she heard Jessica calling her name._

_“Cora! Cora it's me, Jessica,” Jessica called, as she reached the tree stump and stood outside of it. “Come out,” Cora stuck her head out of the tree and shook it causing Jessica to get down on her hands and knees and crawl over to her. “Core, come here,” Jessica held her arms open as she stopped right at the entrance._

_“Der...Der's dead...” Cora mumbled shaking her head as she crawled out of the stump and into Jessica's arms._

_“No, no he's not. He's still alive, I found him just like I found you,” Jessica wrapped her arms tightly around Cora and kissed the top of her head. “Lets get you safe okay?” Cora nodded and curling tighter into Jessica's lap._

_“Stay here?” Cora asked, glancing up at the older girl as the tears streamed down her cheeks._

_“Just a little while, but then we have to go back,” Jessica nodded before she called out that she'd found Cora._

_Four years later, Derek, Laura and Cora had been adopted into the Stilinski’s family. Laura had fought Noah saying that she could do it, but Derek had disagreed – that was their first argument,_

_“You know, I hear they frown upon that,” Stiles looked at the man laying in the bed on the main floor of his sisters house. Derek, Laura and Cora had moved out with Jessica and Jordan when they were 20 and 13. Laura had been killed in a hit and run with Derek present, she'd been helping him into the car at the time._

_“Fuck off Stiles,” Derek all but hissed at the teenager as he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head._

_“No, Jess and Jordan told me to check on you,” Stiles was insistent as he sat down on his adoptive brothers bed not planning on moving._

_“Of course...where are they?” Derek questioned not moving from where he was hiding under the covers._

_“Jordan got called to the station, and Jess took Cora somewhere girly,” Stiles answered as though it was the most obvious answer in the world, Derek could tell the teenager was lying to him._

_“Right...and what was wrong with that sentence?” Derek poked his head out from under the blanket, but only far enough that his eyebrows were out._

_“Nothing! Anyway how are you feeling?” Stiles answered, he didn’t think there was anything wrong with saying that their sisters were out doing girly things when neither of them were particularly girly._

_“Nothing...” Derek muttered, pulling the blanket back up over his head and trying to block Stiles out._

_“Dad doesn’t want you in here all day,” Stiles grinned walking further into the room and planting himself heavily on the bed next to him._

_“Well too bad,” Derek muttered, he just wanted to be left alone to mope under the covers. “When he’s missing body parts come talk to me,” Derek added, since the fire he’d lost his left arm at the elbow and his right leg just below the hip due to the damage._

_“Hey! Come on at least let me help?” Stiles said trying to pull the blankets down but failing as Derek held on tighter. “Come on dude,”_

_“No Stiles, I’ll wait till Jess gets back,” Derek growled, struggling with the blankets as Stiles gave a bigger tug._

_“She could be hours!” Stiles exclaimed not realising that Jessica had gotten back not long after he'd gone into the bedroom._

_“Stiles, are you in with Derek? If you are stop annoying him,” Jessica yelled as she wrapped her arms around Cora and pulled her closer to her as she covered her ears. “Sorry Core,”_

_“You lying little...” Derek growled again, letting go of the blanket and grabbing hold of the pillow that he'd be hugging and throwing at Stiles as he jumped off the bed._

_“Stiles don’t make me come down there!” Jessica called, even though she was already half way down to the hall to Derek's room. “Stiles come and help Cora,”_

_Stiles grumbled that it wasn't fair, why did he have to be the one that helped Cora out he just wanted to help Derek, but no that wasn't happening. Stiles glared at Jessica as she pushed past him and continued towards Derek's room. Cora could be heard yelling for Stiles to hurry up because she wasn't making the cake on her own._

_“Hey D,” Jessica smiled walking into his room and pushing the door shut behind her. “Mind if I come in?” she smirked he could never say no to her._

_“Help me sit up?” Derek questioned, he could do it most days but whenever he'd argued with Stiles it took everything out of him._

_“Nope, I'm getting in with you,” Jessica grinned, before climbed in the bed beside him after kicking off her shoes. “Told you yesterday that if you didn't get out of bed today I'd be getting in with you,” Jess added, as she pulled the covers up and over the two of them._

_“I didn't think you were serious,” Derek blinked turning slightly on his side to face her, Jessica smiled at him before kissing the top of his forehead._

_“I'm always serious when it comes to you,” Jessica shrugged, she'd been the one that had helped him when he'd pushed everyone away._

_Derek had pushed Laura away so much so that she refused to help him unless he asked her. Cora was stubborn like Jessica and Stiles, Stiles kept trying to get Derek to let him back in but it didn't work. Cora decided that that Derek would let her in when he wanted to. Jessica hadn't given up, she'd refused to be pushed away she didn't care how much of an asshole he was towards her._

_“This afternoon, you and I are going into the preserve,” Jessica told him as she took hold of his hand and squeezed it watching as Derek shut his eyes tightly._

_“No, I can't,” Derek shook his head, his eyes still shut tightly was Jess moved her other hand to his face._

_“D, it's okay to be afraid you know that,” Jessica sighed, she hadn't told him that Jordan was going with them so that they could run together. “Hey, look at me. I told you once that we were in this together and I meant it,”_

_Derek shook his head again, before reluctantly opening his eyes and looking at Jessica. “Whoever heard of a werewolf with missing limbs anyway?” Derek mumbled, near burying his head in her shoulder as he spoke. “I hate this,”_

_“I know, but hey who thought a witch and wolf would be best-friends?” Jessica shrugged pulling Derek closer and allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder as he put what was left of his left arm over her body._

**_Present day - 2013_**  
Stiles woke up with a start, had it all been dream? He had to find out so he scrambled out of bed tripping over the various papers scattered over the ground. Stiles raced down the stairs after gathering himself together and found his father sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Stiles had no memory of what had had happened three months earlier, but it also took more than that on some days.

“Pops, where's Jess?” Stiles gasped, clutching his chest as he looked madly around the kitchen. “Is Derek in one piece?”

“Woah, slow down son. She's with Derek like she always is first thing in the morning,” Noah answered lifting his coffee to his mouth having a mouthful before setting the cup on the table. “Mostly,”

“Mostly? What do you mean mostly?” Stiles questioned, he wasn't slowing down any time soon. “And Cora, where's Cora?”

“Cora stayed with Isaac, you know that,” Noah shook his head, sometimes his son was impossible. “Now would you sit down,” Noah knew that Stiles was having issues, but he wanted to ignore it unless it became permanent. Stiles looked at his father wondering why he looked so old.

Stiles was just about to sit down when he heard voices coming from outside. He recognised them Jessica and Derek, plus Scott? Why was Scott with his sister and Derek? Scott was at the front door pushing it open after fumbling with Jessica's keys while she was helping Derek inside. Stiles looked at Scott and then at Jessica and Derek, Derek was limping – why was he limping?

“Der, how many times do I have to tell you to wait until we get inside?” Jessica laughed, struggling to keep Derek upright as they made it inside and onto the couch. “Stiles don't just stand there, go up to my bathroom,”

“Why?” Stiles raised his eyebrow, Jessica sighed and left Derek on the lounge before bounding up the stairs two at a time. “Scotty, what are you doing here?”

“We went running?” Scott answered, as though it was obvious. “What's up?”

“Dream...” Stiles muttered before Jessica was pushing him out of the way with a pair of crutches. Stiles watched as Jessica sat on the coffee table in front of Derek and pushed up the leg of his sweat pants.

“So fucking itchy,” Derek muttered as Jessica helped him to take the prosthetic limb and sock off before he gave it a good scratch. “Remind me again why we do this?”

“You need the exercise,” Jessica shrugged before she helped him put the sock back on and pinned his pant leg.

“Not a dream...” Stiles trailed off looking at Jessica who rolled her eyes pushing off the coffee table and going over to Stiles.

“Stiles, did you have the same dream again?” Jessica asked Stiles nodded, he knew that she knew the dream he was talking about. “He has both arms, he just doesn't have his right leg from just above his knee/below his hip,”

Stiles looked at Jessica and then behind them at Derek who nodded before Stiles was being wrapped in his sisters arms tightly. Jessica hugged Stiles tightly, and kissed his cheek before getting him to sit down in one of the recliners. Stiles sat down and looked at his friends, his family as Noah walked past the group nodding on his way to his room to get ready for work. Jessica, Derek and Scott had been going over the same thing with Stiles for the past 3 and half months every couple of days.

“Tell us, what do you remember?” Scott sat the other recliner while Jessica sat beside Derek and smiled at him.

“I remember playing with you...we were eleven years old,” Stiles said, the dream always took him back to the night of the fire at the Hales and he never knew why. He also didn't know why he couldn't remember everything that had happened since on some days.

“What else happens?” Scott prodded as Derek started to fidget with the leg of his pants as he often did after a run.

“I see Jess running, she's scared. Then I see Derek...he's hurt badly...” Stiles trailed off his breathing becoming erratic as as he looked around. Jessica moved quickly and sat beside him, putting her arm around his shoulder and taking one of his hands.

“Hey, hey. Stiles, Der's okay and I'm okay,” Jessica spoke quietly as she got Stiles to start calming slowly. “Keep telling us what you saw,” Jessica sat rubbing circles on his back as he looked at Derek again.

“Cora's missing...but you find her...like you found Derek,” Stiles paused looking at Derek he didn't know how his sister had found both of them. “How did you?”

“Same way I always do,” Jessica smiled at him, Stiles raised his eyebrow before he started to talk again slowly as he watched Derek moving.

Derek took hold of the crutches from the beside the couch and slid forward before pushing himself to an upright position and off the couch. Derek then slowly made his way into the kitchen and set about making breakfast while listening to Stiles talking. They'd all gotten into somewhat of a routine when it came to Stiles. Scott could see Stiles' brain ticking over trying to make sense of everything.

“Stiles, you don't have to remember right now,” Scott told him, knowing that if he remembered too much of the dream at once it would overwhelm him more.

Jessica nodded to Scott, hugging Stiles tightly before she stood up and joined Derek in the kitchen. “He'll be okay, won't he?” Jessica questioned resting her head on Derek's shoulder causing him to lose his balance slightly.

“Yeah, we'll work it out,” Derek answered, dropping one of his crutches to the ground and gripping hold of the counter. “Not your fault,” Derek added, sometimes he still got a shooting pain in his leg. “Just happens,”

“I know D,” Jessica smiled, before she leant around him and grabbed a coffee cup. “Why, why does it only go back to the year of the fire...the year we took you in?”

“I don't know, I wish we did,” Derek answered letting his other crutch fall to the ground, making him using the counter to guide himself around. “Can you grab the eggs? They're the one thing I don't trust myself with on one leg,”

“Of course,” Jessica smiled at him before she heard her father telling them that he'd be back late that night. “Later pops,” Jessica called walking over to the fridge and grabbing the eggs, Derek had already gotten the bacon out.

Stiles sat curled up in the recliner, he usually ended up that way after talking about the dream for a short time. Scott was always there, always sitting with him until it passed. All Scott could do was watch, Stiles panic attacks when he couldn't remember what was real and what wasn't. He couldn't remember his relationship, he wouldn't until whatever had happened was broken.

“Scotty...” Stiles mumbled, almost like a frightened child from where he was curled up. “What's going on?”

“Hey, there you are,” Scott smiled at him, moving from the other recliner and crouching down in front of him. “It's okay Stiles,” Scott put his hand out and moved to touch his leg, but Stiles curled into himself more. “Jess, it's happening again,”

“I'm coming, come help Der with breakfast,” Jessica smiled at Derek, they had some what of a routine as his good leg slipped out from under him. “Hurry!” Jessica called out as she set the eggs on the table and tried to catch him.

Within seconds Scott was in the kitchen catching Derek and steadying him to his feet. Derek nodded to the younger wolf who made sure he was upright before bending down and picking up the crutch. Derek gratefully took it before the two of them continued to make breakfast. Scott made the coffee, while Derek worked on the bacon and eggs. Jessica traded places with him and went and sat with Stiles again.

“Stiles, hey,” Jessica sat beside him and put an arm around him and before long he was clinging to her again. “Look at me,”

“What's going on?” Stiles questioned, tilting his head slightly and looking up at her.

“We're trying to work that out, I promise. You've been helping us too,” Jessica told him calmly, she wanted her little brother back the smart ass all the time. Not someone who was terrified for the first few hours of a morning.

“Jess...is...are Derek and Cora?” Stiles stumbled over what he wanted to ask, Jess looked at him wondering for a second before she closed her eyes.

“Dad was their guardian until Derek turned twenty-one, but even now he's still their guardian...Laura wanted it,” Jessica explained, that was one thing that Stiles knew was true that Laura was gone. “He always knows where we are,”

“You and Jordan?” Stiles asked slowly sitting up but not untangling his body as he smelled the bacon cooking.

“Couple of years,” Jessica answered, she couldn't even remember when she and Jordan had started seeing each other she knew that their father hadn't been happy about it initially. “Same with Core and Isaac,” Stiles looked at Jessica and then into the kitchen where Derek and Scott were finishing breakfast. “You can go help them if you want?”

Stiles shook his head, he wasn't ready to move from where he was not yet at least he still had a dozen images running through his head none of which made sense. He knew the fire had been real, that Jessica had gone and found Derek and Cora. It was the other things that made no sense, what was his sister, what were Scott and Derek?

 


	2. I Hate This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just a bad morning or a bad day for Stiles?
> 
> “And if he doesn't?” Derek questioned, he hated this they couldn't prompt Stiles he would never believe it. The spell had to be broken, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> More coming soon!

**Chapter 02:** _I Hate This_

  
_**January - 2011** _  
_Stiles and Scott were stumbling through the preserve, searching for something. Stiles had heard his father go out on a call while he was asleep. Jessica, Derek and Cora were at their own house, but Jessica still had her room and bathroom at home. Stiles had been caught by their father and sent home, Scott had gotten left behind. That was the night that Scott was bitten by Peter. Noah had sent Stiles home, but knowing Stiles he'd also warned Jessica that she could expect a nightly visitor._

_“Stiles? What are you doing here?” Jessica yawned, opening her door to Stiles standing at her front door._

_“I...I uh was...” Stiles stuttered, Jessica folded her arms and looked pointedly at him._

_“You were in the preserve, and dad got you?” Jessica guessed, Stiles nodded sheepishly as she rolled her eyes and motioned for him to get inside. “Jordan's there too,”_

_“Can I come in?” Stiles mumbled, not realising that she'd literally just motioned for him to do it._

_“Get inside, have a shower you still have clothes here. You can sleep on the couch,” Jessica told him before heading back to bed. “And Stiles, don't go anywhere,”_

_“Yes Jess,” Stiles muttered heading to the linen closet where he had a section of one shelf with clothes._

_The next day he and Scott went back into the preserve, this time stumbling across Derek. Derek telling them to keep out as it was private property. Stiles stared at Derek as the older man tossed Scott's inhaler at them before walking off. What was Derek doing in the preserve? Stiles headed to Jessica's house but found she wasn't there, neither was Cora, Derek or Jordan._

_Jessica was out in the preserve with Derek, they'd gone to the Hale House to have a look around to find the Alpha that had killed Laura. Derek hadn't wanted to and Cora had decided that she needed to get away for a while so she'd gone away. Jessica sat on the steps of the house waiting for Derek to return._

_“Did they buy it?” Jessica questioned once Derek was back at the steps. “Sit down a minute , I know that look,” Jessica motioned for him to join on her on the step with the annoyed look that seemed like it was permanently on his face._

_“This is my face,” Derek shrugged, with a half a smile before she poked him as he unsteadily sat down beside her. “They'll be back, Scott was just confused. And Stiles I heard him telling Scott who I was,” The unsteadiness coming from not being used to the new leg._

_“Seriously...so what I did it worked?” Jessica raised her eyebrow, Stiles and Derek had asked if there was a way that Jessica could make Scott's memory of who Derek was a little foggy._

_“Yeah, what you and Deaton did worked,”_

_**Present day – 2013**_  
“You with us kiddo?” Jessica asked, running a hand through Stiles hair as he put his head back on her shoulder. Stiles nodded, he didn't want to move from in Jessica's arms, they were comfortable.

“Breakfast's ready,” Scott called from the kitchen, forcing Jessica and Stiles to their feet.

“Here,” Derek handed Jessica her coffee while leaning against the counter, before he slowly made his way over and joined them only spilling his coffee slightly as he sat down.

“Thanks Der, I'll clean it up later,” Jessica grinned lifting the coffee to her mouth and savouring the first mouthful. “What's the plan for today?”

“I was thinking of taking Sti to Deaton to see if he's found anything more,” Scott answered, it wasn't unusual that he and Stiles went to see Deaton first up.

“I've got an appointment at the doctors late,” Derek said, causing Scott to look at him suspiciously he hadn't known Derek to ever need an actual doctor. “I do go you know,” Derek gave Jessica a look that said you already knew about that.

“Specialist, Scott. There is such a thing,” Jessica laughed, still watching Stiles to see what his reaction was going to be and if he was going to say any more about the dreams he'd been having.

“Oh, didn't know there was one for that,” Scott answered, he'd almost said us – they needed to wait and see if Stiles remembered what Scott and Derek were before they said anything.

Derek rolled his eyes before he started eating, Jessica did the same. Stiles sat and poked at the eggs and bacon before gingerly taking a bite. Scott shovelled in his breakfast while watching Stiles, he wondered if Stiles remembered all the times that he told his father to watch what he ate.

“What...what are you?” Stiles mumbled with a mouthful of eggs, his sister, Derek and Scott looked at one another. “What...have I asked before?”

“Yeah, it'll come to you,” Scott answered, picking up the orange juice that Derek had put out and pouring a glass. “Want some?” Stiles nodded watching as Scott poured him a glass.

“I hate this,” Stiles sighed, banging his hand down on the table, he knew they were being patient with him that was the thing that frustrated him the most.

“You good?” Jessica asked as she picked her coffee up again, having a feeling that Stiles was his usual self after the comment.

“I think so...werewolves and witch...and I'm a spark,” Stiles said pointing to each of them and then himself, he still couldn't remember who he was with. “This is the worst,” Stiles grumbled, Jessica shook her head a little but didn't move from where she was as she watched her brother. “Why can't you undo whatever it is?”

“Because I don't know how...Scott's one was only a temporary one,” Jessica said, biting her lip as she looked at Derek and then at Scott who had put his cup down and was staring at her. “Yeah...sorry about that,”

“What did you do?” Scott questioned, glaring at Jessica and then looking at Stiles – what had his best-friend done?

“The day we saw Derek in the preserve...Jess was there too,” Stiles said, he knew she'd been there they just hadn't seen her car as she'd been with Derek.

“I can do small spells and enchantments, but nothing like what was done to Stiles,” Jessica answered, hers had literally lasted two days until Scott accepted what had happened.

Stiles mumbled something about being sorry before finishing shovelling his breakfast into his mouth. Derek looked at Jessica and shrugged, they'd been friends for practically ever and family for just as long. Scott stared at Jessica for a moment, it was the first time in 2 years that Stiles had ever said anything about what Jessica had done. Once breakfast was finished, Stiles went to his room and changed while Derek, Scott and Jessica cleaned up the kitchen.

“D, he'll remember,” Jessica said as Scott wiped up the rest of the dishes. That was the deal, he stayed for any meal and he helped clean up.

“And if he doesn't?” Derek questioned, he hated this they couldn't prompt Stiles he would never believe it. The spell had to be broken, somehow.

“We'll work it out,” Scott told him as he put the tea-towel on the counter and turned to face Derek and Jessica. “I think he knows deep down,”

“Everyone does. It's not just hard on him,” Jessica spoke quietly as both Derek and Scott looked towards the stairs where they heard Stiles' footsteps thumping down the stairs. “Go see if Deaton and the others have found anything,”

Scott nodded and he and Stiles were on the way leaving Jessica and Derek standing in the kitchen. Derek half wanting to turn into a wolf and run, Jessica looked at him and saw the look that was forming on his face so she nodded. Derek grinned dropping the crutch to the ground, and taking both of Jessica's hands before he started to lose his balance. Jessica and Derek made it to the lounge room before she helped lower him to the ground so it wouldn't be as much as a shock. They sat on the ground for half hour before Derek spoke.

“Still can't believe you managed to enchant the prosthetic,” Derek said before he shifted into his wolf form and started nuzzling her hand.

“Well come here then,” Jessica scratched underneath Derek's wolf forms chin as she picked up the prosthetic that had changed when he had. Derek's wolf form started wiggling causing Jessica to give it a stern look. “Derek, stop moving I can't fix you up if you keep moving,” Derek nudged Jessica as she started to strap the prosthetic onto his back leg letting out a happy howl when it was on. “Go on then,” Jessica laughed, waving her hand for the back door to open before she watched Derek trotting out the door and into the backyard.

“Was that just Derek I saw?” Jessica looked up from where she was still sitting on the floor and saw Jordan at the front door.

“Yeah, he wanted to run as a wolf,” Jessica answered, as Jordan walked into the house and closed the front door behind him. “Aren't you meant to be at work?”

“Just got off, was on my way home when I remembered you were talking about heading out of town with Derek,” Jordan answered stepping in front of her and holding his hand out to pull her up.

“We are, he's got a specialist appointment out of town,” Jessica answered, she had to keep an eye on the back door just in case something happened to Derek while he was in his wolf form. Jessica took hold of Jordan's hand and he pulled her up into his arms.

“How was Stiles this morning?” Jordan questioned as Jessica hugged him before leaning up and kissing him and ultimately resting her head against his shoulder.

“Had one of his bad mornings. He should be okay for next couple of days till Derek and I get back,” Jessica told him, Jordan had long accepted the friendship between the two not questioning just how close they were.

“I've never asked this...but when did Derek lose his leg?” Jordan wondered, looking down at Jessica as she looked up at him and smiled. He'd always wondered when it had happened, but never asked.

“He was seventeen, night of the Hale House fire...” Jessica trailed off as they both heard a pained yelp coming from the back yard. “Grab Derek's clothes,” Jessica was on her feet with in seconds, he'd only been outside for twenty minutes while they were talking.

Meanwhile at the Animal Clinic, Scott and Stiles were in Deaton's back room with Lydia, Malia, Mason, Corey and Liam. Liam was testing Stiles' patience as usual, while Scott and the others were talking about what they'd found if anything. Peter and Chris were off with Theo trying to track the witch that had cursed Stiles down.

“Is he getting any better?” Lydia asked quietly from where she was standing next to Malia.

“It's hard to tell, this morning was one of his bad mornings,” Scott answered, thinking back to just a few hours earlier when they were having breakfast. “Have you found anything new?”

“We might have found something, Stiles you said there was a purple flower involved?” Deaton questioned, they'd been looking every day for the last three and half months for anything that could have been used. It was only recently that Stiles remembered the colour of the flower.

“Yeah, but that's all I can remember,” Stiles spoke near uncertainly, something that he'd been doing a lot since it had happened he'd lost all confidence in himself.

“I'm not certain, but your sister might be able to help. Do you think you could draw the flower?” Deaton questioned, Stiles shook his head he all he could recollect was the colour of the flower. “Okay, we'll keep looking, but if you remember more tell us,”

Stiles rolled his eyes, that's all he had been doing trying to remember and tell them things when he did remember. Liam was starting to see just how frustrating it was and how much it was taking its toll on Scott seeing his bestfriend going through what was seemingly unpredictable. Everyone was on their toes, as once or twice Stiles' memory had slipped in the middle of the day and he didn't know why.

“Sti, Jess and Derek are headed out of town for a few days,” Scott said, he wasn't sure if Stiles remembered the conversation that they'd had that morning or if it had been forgotten like other small things.

“I know, pretty sure she put that in my phone as a reminder,” Stiles said holding up his phone which flashed with a reminder saying 'Going out of town – back in three days,'. “She's always done it,”

“I have a non Stiles related question. Did you know about Jessica before or after me?” Scott turned back to Deaton and crossed his arms as Stiles walked over to him.

“I knew,” the only words out of Deaton's mouth, Scott raised his eyebrow prompting him for more information. “Derek's mother had told me about her, to watch her,”

“Did you know what she did?” Scott was curious as Stiles threw his arm over his best-friends shoulder.

“No, that was something between Derek and her,” Deaton answered watching as Stiles looked like he was lost in thought again a sign that something was happening in his brain due to the spell.

“Stiles?” Scott quickly turned to face Stiles as he noticed his friend gripping the counter top with one hand and his shoulder with the other. “Stiles, look at me what is it?” Deaton saying that what Jessica had done to Scott with Derek confirmed that his last 'mini episode' was half true.

“Can't...” Stiles muttered as he gripped Scott tighter, Scott glanced at Deaton and the others and they made themselves scarce.

Scott guided Stiles over to the stool that Deaton kept at the bench and had him sit down while still holding him. Today was not going to be a good day for Stiles, that was now clear. Stiles suddenly let go of Scott and put his head in his hands, causing Scott to envelope him in a hug and pull him tight. As Scott was hugging Stiles, Isaac and Cora arrived, Cora seeing Scott with his arms around Stiles made her walk over and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Scott?” Cora was quiet as she spoke, knowing something was going on as Isaac stood at the door.

“Don't know, he just stopped,” Scott was equally quiet as he and Cora traded places only Cora crouched down so she was eye-level with Stiles.

“Hey,” Cora was still quiet as she spoke to Stiles, she had a feeling that the latest whatever they wanted to call it was giving him his twelve year old mindset. “Stiles?”

“You got old,” Stiles mumbled, his eyes darting around as he looked at Cora who smiled at him before she pulled him into her arms.

“I did, so did you,” that was her usual response to Stiles telling her she got old, it always had been. “Want to talk?” Stiles shook his head and shut his eyes tightly. “That's okay, when you're ready,”


	3. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going between the Animal Clinic and the Stilinski residence.
> 
> Jordan and Jessica convince Derek to shift back to human, while Cora and Isaac show the others what they found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon.   
> The next chapter is going to show what happened three months earlier.

**Chapter 03:** _Amnesia_

  
_**November 2003** _   
_Stiles was standing on the hospital roof, he'd followed his mother up there. He was nine and a half years old, Jessica wasn't there she was with Derek and Laura. Then Stiles was suddenly shrinking backwards trying to avoid his mother's hands._

_“Mom, mom...what are you doing?” Stiles called looking at his mother, he was frightened she'd never done this before._

_“Stiles?” Jessica voice sounded from somewhere, as she was suddenly between him and their mother. “Mom?”_

_“Claudia? Claudia, what are you doing?” Noah was there holding Claudia back as lashed out at Stiles around Jessica. “Jess, check your brother,” Jessica nodded as she crouched down in front of Stiles and pulled him into her arms._

_“I couldn't stand to be in that room any more. Not with him looking at me like that,” Claudia said as she struggled against Noah's arms. Noah looked at Stiles and then back at Claudia as Stiles found himself wrapped tightly in Jessica's arms. “He's trying to hurt me,”_

_“Mom, he's just a kid he'd never hurt you,” Jessica said as she picked Stiles up, he may have been nine and half years old but his sisters arms were always safe. “Stiles, it's okay mom doesn't mean it,” Jessica spoke quietly to him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her._

**_February 2005_ **   
_Next thing Stiles knew he was standing with Jessica in Derek and Cora's hospital room staring at the machine that was helping the older boy to breathe. Cora's arms and one of her legs was covered in bandages, but she was smiling because she knew that Laura was visiting that day. Jessica had her arm wrapped around Stiles shoulder as he started to ask questions about Derek's leg._

_“Jess, what happened to it?” Stiles was pointing to Derek's right leg, what was left of it._

_“You know the fire that hurt them? Derek's leg was crushed beyond repair,” Jessica spoke softly as she looked down at Stiles and then up at Derek who was still unconscious._

_“They had to cut off his leg,” Cora mumbled, her smile disappearing as she struggled to push herself up in the hospital bed. “He's not going to be happy,”_

_“Core, he'll be happy that you're alive,” Jessica said as she and Stiles walked over to her and Cora put her arms out wanting to be hugged._

**_Present day – 2013_**  
Stiles blinked, looking at Cora with teary eyes before he found himself wrapping his arms around her tightly. He felt like he was a small child in a foreign place. Cora glanced at Scott and then at the others who still weren't used to seeing the interaction between the two. A second later and Stiles was pulling himself free from Cora's arms and frantically racing for the door. Cora shook her head as the others moved to stop him, Scott raised his eyebrow briefly before nodding as a look of remembrance crossed his face.

“Let him, he won't go far,” Cora stated calmly, she'd seen it happen and the furthest he ever got was outside the door and sitting on top of whatever garbage bin he could find. “He won't go far,”

“Are you sure?” Lydia asked, she'd been witness to his panic attacks over the years but never anything like this.

“She's sure,” Scott nodded, he could hear Stiles outside the clinic clambering onto the garbage bin outside. “He's sitting on the garbage bin,” He remembered when they were kids after Stiles mother died whenever he started feeling overwhelmed before the panic attacks set in he'd run.

“Sorry we were late, we went back to where we found him,” Isaac spoke up from where he was leaning against the door. Everyone had taken turns going out to the old First National Bank and searching for any kind of clue. Noah had cordoned off the area deeming it unsafe for civilians.

“We found a couple of flowers, that weren't there last patrol,” Cora said as she fished the plastic sandwich bag out of her pocket. The bag contained three flowers and a root – forget-me-not, cyclamen and the mandrake root and flower. Neither Isaac or Cora particularly liked going to the Bank, but they would for Stiles.

“Show me,” Deaton held out his hand so Cora handed him the bag before Scott was disappearing out the door and looking for Stiles.

Back at the Stilinski residence, Jessica and Jordan were attempting to convince Derek's wolf to shift back to human Derek. Jordan had gotten to the point he was covering his ears while Jessica was dealing with the wolf nudging her hand. Derek had gotten shot in the backyard, no one should have been able to see his wolf form, not with the protective spell in place. Derek's whining was getting louder and there was only so much dampening that she could do.

“Come on Der, you have to shift,” Jessica urged as she put her hand gently on the wolf's head as he placed his head on her lap. “Please Der,” the wolf whined and nudged at her hand again. “I can't help you in this form, you know that,”

“Is talking to him really going to get him to shift,” Jordan questioned raising his eyebrow as he stood back, he wasn't quite sure about Derek's wolf form. Jessica nodded looking up at Jordan before he eyes were back on Derek.

“Yeah, and unless he shifts I can't see what's done to his legs,” Jessica answered as Derek let out a whine again before they heard his bones cracking as he shifted back to human. “Slowly D,”

“Fuck,” Derek growled as he gripped hold of what was normally his good leg and semi-withered on the ground. “Hand me my clothes?” Jordan obliged and handed Derek his clothes. Derek glanced down and saw that his prosthetic was cracked and fallen to the ground. “Thanks,”

“Any time, I'll go check and see if anyone is around,” Jordan said before disappearing around the side of the house and out the front. “And call the others,”

“I didn't even hear anything,” Jessica muttered as she tossed Derek's prosthetic to the side while he pulled on his shirt. “Can you move your leg at all?” Jessica questioned, as she helped to get him upright.

“No, feels like its shattered and hurts like hell,” Derek answered, as Jessica helped him into his boxers before he looked down and saw the black goo and purple smoke coming out of his leg. “And the stump feels the same...but I don't think it is,”

“That's going to be fun to explain,” Jessica said, Derek just rolled his eyes and waited for her to do whatever she was going to do. “Have to get you inside first, think you can manage that?”

Derek growled as Jessica helped him to his feet before Jordan was back and was able to carry him back into the house. Derek howled in pain as Jordan set him on the couch, while Jessica grabbed the first aid kit and a lighter. After she grabbed the first-aid kit she went and grabbed a couple of towels and a wash cloth.

At the clinic, Scott looked up at Stiles where he was sitting on the garbage bin before glancing away for a second. Stiles looked back at Scott and slowly clambered down off the garbage bin nearly falling off in the process. Cora raced outside with Isaac hot on her heals they'd heard Derek's howl. Stiles was in Scott's arms before he could say anything burying his head in his best-friends shoulder.

“We have to go to Derek now,” Cora said, before she and Isaac were off running as neither of them had a car and both were used to running.

“Wait! Get in,” Scott called before he lead Stiles over to Roscoe and had him sitting in the passenger seat. “I'll drive,” Cora and Isaac bee-lined it for the Jeep and climbed in the back.

“Derek's hurt,” Cora's voice was barely above a whisper as she glanced at Stiles jiggling in the front seat. “Stiles...are you okay?” she gently put her hand on his arm as she reached through the seats while Scott drove.

“Where's Jess?” Stiles asked quietly still jiggling in the front as he looked out the window before them.

“She's at home, we're going there now,” Scott told him, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to look at him before his attention was back on the road.

“What do you think happened?” Isaac asked quietly, neither he or Cora liked hearing scared howls from any of the wolves.

“Don't know, just need to see him,” Cora answered before telling Scott to drive faster, she didn't care if one of the deputies pulled them over. “Deaton's looking into what we found but he thinks Jess may know more,”

Scott drove faster, before screeching to halt outside the Stilinski's behind Jordan's cruiser. Inside they could hear Jordan asking what to do with Jessica telling him just to stand there. Stiles clambered out of Roscoe nearly falling in the process causing Cora to lurch between the seats and grab hold of his arm. Stiles moved to pull his arm away but Cora held on tighter as she climbed out of Roscoe before taking his hand in hers. Isaac climbed out after Scott, and the four of them made their way inside.

“One of you get your ass over here and take his pain,” Jessica said as she finally produced what she'd been searching for inside the first aid kit.

“What happened?” Scott asked as Isaac moved to Derek, while Stiles let go of Cora's hand and slowly made his way behind the lounge.

“Wolf me got shot in the backyard,” Derek grimaced as Jessica dug the pair of tweezers into the open wound to and pulled the bullet lodged in his left femur free with a little magical help. “F...”

“Considering that the prosthesis is damaged there's a good chance there's a bullet in your right femur too,” Jessica said before she noticed that the damage was higher up. “Or not...hold still,” Derek nodded to Jessica to do whatever she had to as black lines travelled up Isaac's arm.

“Hurry up,” Derek growled, closing his eyes as he felt her doing the same thing as before so he pulled away from Isaac and grabbed hold of Jessica. “Parrish, take Stiles upstairs to Jess' old room there should be a leg brace in there,” Derek said through gritted teeth as Cora grabbed the lighter and moved it to where the black blood and smoke was coming from. Jordan and Stiles disappeared up the stairs to Jessica's old room where they found the brace that Derek was talking about.

“This is going to sting like a bitch,” Cora said as Isaac grabbed a towel and thrust it towards Derek. “Use it Der,” Derek shook his head before Cora stuck the towel in his mouth forcing him to bite down on it.

“Derek, I really don't know how we're going to explain this,” Jessica said as Cora burned the wolfs-bane out of Derek's system. Jordan and Stiles returned with the brace and Jordan handed it to Jessica as Stiles looked down at Derek. “Stiles, come here,” Jessica held her hand out for Stiles and patted the spot next to her.

Scott took hold of Derek's wrist and dug one of his fingers into Derek's wrist to force the healing to start. Derek shook his head, it wasn't going to work this time. Derek took the towel out of his mouth and handed it back to Jessica. Jessica smiled at Scott before she was cleaning and wrapping Derek's stump in a bandage and then doing the same to his other leg before she helped him secure the brace.

“At least the specialist is a wolf,” Jessica said as Cora helped her older brother into a pair of pants, while Stiles sat as close as possible to her. “Sti, I have to go away for a few days,”

“Where to?” Stiles asked as Jessica wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed the side of his head.

“Redding, it's only a couple of days with Der,” Jessica told him, it had been booked in for months and they couldn't change it now.

“I'll be staying while they're gone,” Cora said from her new position on the recliner with Isaac. “We can have sleepovers with Scott like when we were kids,” she added smiling as she looked at Stiles and then at Scott who was still taking Derek's pain.

“You can stop with the pain taking. I'll be good,” Derek nodded to Scott who took his hand off and nearly went to put it back on when Derek winced but shook his head. “Something is bugging the three of you what is it?” Derek questioned as Jordan pulled him into a sitting position before sitting next to him.

“Derek's right, spill now,” Jessica as as she pulled Stiles closer she could see him fidgeting again. “Come here, we don't have to go for a little while,”

“Stiles, he's having not just a bad night but day,” Cora said watching as Stiles shook his head before resting on Jessica's shoulder. “Stiles, Do you want to talk?”

“Sti, what happened?” Jessica asked quietly, briefly looking to Jordan and Derek who were talking about who knows what before her attention was back on Stiles. “Hey, hey, take my hand,”

Stiles looked around the room and then at his sister and near reluctantly took hold of her hand. Jessica smiled at him before she ran a circle on the top of his hand to calm him down. Stiles still didn't want to talk, all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball until it was all over. Looking at everyone Stiles pulled his hand away from his sister and then ran up the stairs to his room and dove under the covers.

The four wolves turned their heads towards the stairs with Derek the only one attempting to move but stopping when he felt a shooting pain. Jessica moved from where she'd been sitting on the coffee table and held her hand out to help Derek to his feet. Jordan raised his eyebrow looking to Jessica and then at the others. Derek took Jessica's hand, not bothering with the crutches as they would do him no good. A minute later and Derek's arm was around Jessica's shoulder.

“You going to be right getting up the stairs?” Jordan and Scott both spoke at the same time, Cora looked at them and then at Derek but didn't move from where she was in Isaac's arms.

“Not the first time we've done it,” Jessica answered, before she was slowly helping Derek up the stairs towards Stiles room. Scott watched from the bottom of the stairs hoping that the two wouldn't tumble back down.

“Scott, it's not the first time she's helped me...I've been like this since I was seventeen,” Derek said without missing a beat or a step as he hopped up one at a time with Jessica's help.

“Seventeen?” Scott blinked looking at Cora who nodded, Cora realised that Derek hadn't been home whenever Scott was around.

“The fire,” Cora paused before she spoke again not sure if she should be telling Scott who really was clueless at times. “His right leg was so badly damaged that even our healing wasn't working...nothing was so they had to amputate it,”

While Cora was talking Derek and Jessica had made it into Stiles' room, with Derek sitting on the end of the bed while Jessica went into her old room and grabbed her bag. Stiles was under the covers despite the weight of Derek sitting on the end of his bed. Derek sighed a little and prodded at the lump that was Stiles, trying to get him to come out. Stiles mumbled that he didn't want anyone.

“Sti, come on. Come sit with me for just a minute,” Derek's voice faltered as he spoke, all he wanted to do was pull him into his arms.

“Nuh uh,” the lump shook causing Derek to sigh and lean forward and gently tug at the blankets. “Go away,”

“Stiles, we have to go. I know it's scary,” Derek spoke calmly as Stiles moved to pull the blankets up again, while Derek kept hold of them. “But everyone is here to help you,”

“But you'll be back?” Stiles was quiet as he peered at Derek before slowly making his way over to Derek and sitting cross-legged beside him.

“Of course, today's Tuesday we'll be back on Friday,” Derek told him, before he found Stiles grabbing hold of his arm and wrapping it around him.

“I don't like this not knowing what's going to happen,” Stiles mumbled not knowing if Derek heard him until the older man pulled him closer.

“I know, we don’t like it either,” Derek answered, his arm tightening slightly as Stiles put his head on his shoulder. “We're doing everything we can,”


	4. A Good Sign?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how did Stiles get separated from everyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon. :)

**Chapter 04:** _A Good Sign?_

  
_**3 months earlier** _  
The pack had gone on what was meant to be a routine observation/patrol and checkout when things went in the wrong direction and everyone got split up. Derek, Jessica and Jordan had opted to stay at the house and cook for everyone. Stiles had been partnered with Malia as she and Scott had a tendency to make out rather than patrol, when Stiles had seen what he thought was Claudia and followed it.

“Stiles!” Malia screeched, she'd lost sight of him they all had and now they were trying to find him.

“Malia?” Scott called the second that he heard Malia yelling for Stiles. Lydia, Scott, Liam, Kira, Mason, Cora, Isaac and Corey heard Malia's yelling so they'd all run to Malia.

“I turned away for a second and then he was gone,” Malia spoke quickly she couldn't even pick up on Stiles' scent.

“What do you mean, he's gone?” Scott raised his voice as Lydia pulled out her phone to call Jessica, but was prompted by Scott to pocket it again.

“Exactly that, he's gone. I don't know how,” Malia said, this time Cora called for Stiles hoping that he'd answer her.

“Stiles! Stiles where the hell are you?” Cora yelled, Isaac instinctively covered his ears as he was standing closest to her at the time. “Sorry,” Cora looked sheepishly at Isaac and took his hand.

“Split up and look for him,” Scott said before grabbing hold of Malia's hand. “Kira and Malia with me, Lydia go with Liam, Mason and Corey,” Scott paused before he continued to speak. “Cora do you think you and Isaac will be right?”

“Obviously,” Cora stated, it wasn't the first time they'd been tasked with going together, they may have been dating but they had rules. “I'm not calling Jess and Derek unless we can't find him,”

Scott looked at Cora and nodded, he knew that aside from Stiles, her and Derek were the closest to the Stilinski's having lived with them for a few years after their family died. Isaac was Derek's beta first, but there was something about Jessica that had made him stay close to them. When Allison had died, Jessica had gone with Chris and Isaac to France for a few weeks before returning with the beta and leaving him with Cora.

The three groups split up to look for Stiles, as they searched they realised that Stiles' Jeep was missing. Lydia stood where it had been and called Scott to tell him that it was gone. The group met up where Stiles' Jeep had been and tried to work out where it could have gone. They started off in the preserve but ended up somewhere they never thought they'd have to go back to, the old Beacon Hills First National Bank.

“Stiles?” Malia called out again, hoping that this time he'd answer. “Stiles! Where are you!?” Malia yelled again, as Scott tried to locate his friends heartbeat.

“Stiles?” Cora called, this time they got an answer which annoyed Malia as she'd thought he'd at least answer her.

“Cora...?” Stiles voice was barely audible but also frightened, Scott and Cora looked at one another before Scott headed in the direction they'd heard his voice coming from.

“We're coming Stiles, just hold on,” Scott called back, they didn't have to go far before Stiles was collapsing on the ground in front of them. “What happened?”

“Stiles?” Cora crouched down in front of Scott and put her hand on his shoulder and felt his body still. “Scott we have to get him home,”

“Liam help me get him into the Jeep,” Scott's voice broke everyone from their thoughts as he crouched down to move Stiles.

Stiles unconsciously pushed Scott's hands away from him and clung to Cora who shrugged before she nodded to Scott that it was okay to pick him up. Between all of them they some how managed to Stiles into Roscoe and back to Jessica's. When they pulled up out the front Scott was racing up to the front door only to have Jessica already walking out of it and towards him.

“What happened?” Jessica questioned as Derek walked down the path behind them and saw Stiles cradled in Isaac's arms. “Well?”

“We lost Stiles...and then we found him and he collapsed, he's been unconscious since,” Scott said, Derek didn't have to be a werewolf to tell that Scott thought that it was all his fault.

“It's not your fault, Scott. He's always been impulsive,” Derek looked down at Stiles' form in Isaac's arms and moved to take him from him.

“But we weren't with him,” Scott said as Stiles was transferred between Derek and Isaac and the older man was carrying the teen inside and placing him on the lounge.

“He's not hurt, at least not physically,” Jessica looked Stiles over and sat on the lounge putting her little brothers head in her lap. “Hey kiddo,” Jessica ran a hand over his head and closed her eyes to see if anything was wrong. “Wake up for me,”

“Jess?” Derek balanced carefully on the arm of the lounge putting his hand on her shoulder to stop from falling while Cora sat on the floor beside Stiles' head.

The rest of the group gathered around the room and kept quiet watching to see if anything was going happen to Stiles. They knew that next to Jessica, Derek was the most worried about Stiles and they hadn't told the Sheriff yet.

_**Present day – 2013**_  
Stiles sat curled up next to Derek for a moment long before he lay back down on his stomach and covered his head with his pillow. Derek sighed, as Jessica walked back into the room and helped him up again. Jessica handed him both the crutches and waited until she was certain he wasn't going to topple over before she crouched down beside Stiles.

“Stiles,” Jessica spoke quietly as she lifted the pillow off of his head. “I know you don't want me to go, you never do,” Jessica told him as she pushed some of the hair from his face.

“Then don't go,” Stiles mumbled, he would have done the same thing even if he was his nineteen year old self. He was starting to cry and didn't want her seeing.

“Sti, we've been through this,” Jessica sighed as Stiles turned his head away from her. “Hey, look at me kiddo. You can always call me and I won't get mad,”

“Promise?” Stiles reply was muffled under the pillow as he started turning his head back towards Jessica.

“Promise, so how about you come back down stairs. I hear Scotty's putting Star Wars on,” Jessica answered, her voice was loud enough that Scott was scrambling around Stiles DVD collection to find the movie. Cora rolled her eyes and grabbed the correct one and stuck it in.

“Scott and Star Wars?” Stiles raised his eyebrow and looked at her, Scott had never seen the movies as far as he knew.

“Yes, listen...hear that?” Jessica smiled at him, as he slowly sat up and looked at her through bleary eyes as he wiped furiously at them. “Give me a hug and we'll go down okay?” Stiles nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Jessica and put his head on her shoulder.

Jessica stood up pulling Stiles with her before she gave him a little push down to get him moving as Derek was still outside the door. The second that Jessica was out of Stiles bedroom, Derek was taking hold of her arm as one of the crutches she'd handed him had cluttered to the floor an he couldn't get to it. Jessica jumped before she realised what had happened Stiles was bending down and picking up the crutch handing it to him.

“When do we leave again?” Derek questioned, as Jordan appeared at the bottom of the stairs and announced that they may want to save the kitchen.

“Scott's trying to make popcorn again,” Jordan said as they all heard swearing coming from the kitchen and Cora saying that wasn't how you make it.

“Scott sit down, I'll do the popcorn,” Jessica called as the three of them made their way down the stairs and Stiles heading towards one of the recliners. “We have to leave in about an hour,”

“Still need to go back home and get one of my other prosthesis,” Derek said from where he'd stopped and was leaning against the door as Jordan pulled Jessica into his arms.

“You're probably going to need more than just one of the prosthesis you know that right?” Jessica said from where she was in Jordan's arms before kissing Jordan and waving one of her hands in the direction of the kitchen.

“I know,” Derek muttered before heading to the bathroom as Jessica and Jordan moved slightly from where they were standing.

“I'll drop by every day while you're gone,” Jordan told her in between kissing her and keeping her in his arms. “Be careful,” Jordan mumbled into the last kiss as Isaac made his way past them into the kitchen to grab the bowl of popcorn.

“You know it,” Jessica smiled resting her head against his shoulder before she spoke again. “Keep them safe, and tell the old man.”

Jordan nodded, though he thought that Jessica and Derek should be the ones to tell the Sheriff about Derek being shot. Jessica knew the look on his face said that he wasn't about to tell her father about what had happened. Isaac walked back into the lounge room and set the popcorn on the coffee table before sitting beside Cora again on the sofa while Scott sprawled out on the recliner. Cora curled in Isaac's side and watched to see what Stiles would do. Stiles glanced at the screen and then at Cora before moving and sitting beside her. Jessica smiled when she saw Stiles sit beside Cora and grab hold of the cushion from the recliner that he'd been sitting on and pull it close to him.

“Pops'll be back at 7, order pizza,” Jessica said she didn't care that Stiles would argue with her if he wasn't in the mindset that he was in.

“Pizza? With what money?” Scott questioned, his money generally went towards helping his mother pay off the house.

“On the table,” Derek said as he set a fifty on the kitchen table and realised that they hadn't told them everything. “Anything else that you need to tell Jess?”

“We'll text you,” Cora said not looking up from the movie as the opening for Star Wars rolled up the screen.

“Okay, we'll be back Friday,” Derek nodded before he started to move towards the door, waiting for Jessica to finish her make out session with Jordan.

Jordan headed to his apartment, while Jessica and Derek headed back to their house. They lived fifteen minutes apart, Derek was planning on rebuilding the Hale house. Derek waited in the car while Jessica went in and grabbed a couple of books, her laptop and two of Derek's prosthesis. That is until Derek started getting antsy and needed to use the bathroom.

“Der, go back to the car,” Jessica said without looking up from where she was digging in her wardrobe for one of her jackets.

“Need to piss again before we leave,” Derek answered, pausing and leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. “Think you could put one of the prosthesis on while I'm in there?”

“If and only if the bones healed somewhat,” Jessica answered once she produced the jacket she was looking for. “We still need to get a few of your clothes,”

“Fine,” Derek muttered before finishing making his way to the bathroom, he figured having at least one working leg would be better than not.

While Jessica and Derek were in Redding, Cora sent them what she and Isaac had found at the old Beacon Hills First National Bank. Jessica read the messages and realised that the mandrake root was making the spell stronger. They also had word from Chris, Peter and Theo that they were close to locating the witch.

“I think I know how to break the spell,” Jessica said as they sat in the waiting room of the specialist, Derek's head resting against her shoulder.

“You think? Or you know?” Derek questioned, he could feel his good leg and it wasn't a good pain, and his other was just a dull ache under the prosthesis.

“I think, I can't be certain until we get back to the hotel,” Jessica answered, running a hand through her hair as she looked at the words that Cora had sent. “Forget-me-nots, cyclamen's and both the root and flower of the mandrake,”

“Do they mean anything?” Derek raised his eyebrow as his name was called and he struggled to get up on his feet. “A little help?” Jessica rolled her eyes standing up before helping Derek to his feet and grabbing the crutches.

“What happened here?” The specialist Doctor Starre questioned, Derek spoke quickly once they were in room and he was laying on the bed with his prosthesis discarded on the table.

“Long story short...went for a run as wolf got shot by hunters,” Derek answered, he didn't think he needed to explain that his body was taking just a little bit longer than it should have to heal. “Also shattered the prosthetic,”

Doctor Starre talked with them before asking if Derek was able to tell if his stump as still broken, when he couldn't he was sent down to X-ray for both legs. When Derek returned, the specialist said that while his stump had healed his other leg didn't seem to be healing. Jessica bit her lip before she spoke looking at Derek and then the specialist.

“This literally only happened this morning,” Jessica said, looking to Derek as he grimaced while one of the nursing assistants helped him back onto the bed.

“Now, I'm not going to plaster your leg. But Derek you need to stay off both of them until it heals,” Doctor Starre said causing Derek to growl, that wasn't something that he wanted to do nor had he had to do in almost ten years. “Derek, you've been coming here for the past eight years,”

“That doesn't mean I have to like it,” Derek muttered, Jessica rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “How long do you think it will take?”

“Next week at the earliest. You'll be needing to use the wheelchair again,” Doctor Starre told them, Derek grumbled but nodded before he spoke.

“Great...more fuel for a group of teenagers to use,” Derek was louder this time which made Jessica laugh, she knew that all of them occasionally teased Derek when he limped after the prosthetic got annoying.

“Teenagers?” Doctor Starre raised his eyebrow at the two of them, they hadn't mentioned anything about teenagers three years earlier.

“Yeah, two humans, four werewolf, a werecoyote, a banshee and two chimeras...Peter's responsible for some,” Jessica answered, Doctor Starre nodded in understanding he knew Peter's reputation.

“I'm assuming that two of those teenagers are your siblings?” Derek nodded, Stiles and Cora were indeed included in Jessica's breakdown of what they had. Doctor Starre looked at the X-Rays one last time before he set about measuring Derek for the new prosthetic. “The good news is it hasn't changed in the last three years. You just need a new lining in the two that you've brought with you today,”

Derek muttered something that neither Doctor Starre nor Jessica caught as he closed his eyes briefly, this was the one thing he hated about being disabled. Jessica took his hand as one of the nurses brought in the wheelchair that he'd be using for the next two weeks.

Come Friday morning and Derek was grumpier than usual, the wheelchair being more of a hassle than anything else especially when he couldn't work out how to get in the car as it had been so long since he'd last used one. They had both had random messages from the teens asking questions about when they would be back and if they knew anything about the flowers Cora and Isaac had found. What stuck out the most was Stiles calling and telling them that he missed Derek and then Jessica in that order. That had to be a good sign, didn't it?

* * *

[Sketch of Dylan & Tyler](http://tinypic.com/r/n2epvo/9)

Just a little something that I did last year - two separate sketches of Dylan O'Brien & Tyler Hoechlin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided what month everything happens in but lets just say late november-ish.


	5. A Possible Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a grumble bum, yes that's the only way to put it. 
> 
> Stiles has some clarity for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I'm currently part way through writing chapter 6.

**Chapter 05:** _A Possible Break_

  
**_November 2011_ **   
_Jessica jumped as she felt Stiles curl into her side, she'd been out of town on and off for the past two months getting updates periodically from her father and Derek about what was happening. Jessica pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him watching as the others traipsed into her house. It wasn't unusual for them to congregate there._

_“You okay little brother?” Jessica asked quietly as Stiles got closer and rested his head against her shoulder shaking it at the same time. “Do you want to stay here?” Stiles nodded into her shoulder, only glancing up when he felt Scott sit down on the other side of Jessica. “Come here, Scotty,”_

_“Jess...” Scott trailed off as he put his head on her shoulder and she moved one of her arms from around Stiles and pulled him close to her as well._

_“That's it pack sleepover tonight, everyone in one place,” Jessica said before kissing both Scott and Stiles on the top of the head and glancing around the room at the sombre teenagers._

_Both teenagers sniffled, before Jessica found herself with Isaac sitting on the floor at her feet and Derek worming his way in behind her. Jessica looked behind her and came face to face with Derek's head as he'd managed to turn the futon into a bed. Stiles and Scott felt the change and both of them collapsed backwards, Stiles narrowly missing Derek's stump._

_Scott moved slightly and pulled Isaac up onto the futon with them while Lydia and Kira curled up next to one another on the other lounge. Jessica nodded to Isaac that it was okay and the tall lanky teen sat beside her where Scott had previously been. He tried to compartmentalise like Chris had been doing, but he was teenager, teenagers just didn't have it in them to do that._

_“If you need to cry, cry. What you all just went through, no one should ever have to go through,” Jessica said before she gently wrapped her arms around Isaac, she knew about how fragile he could be at times. Isaac mumbled before eventually breaking down in her arms._

_“She's...” Both Scott and Isaac mumbled at the same time, Scott into a cushion that Derek had handed him and Isaac into her shoulder. Stiles was all snot and tears running down his face as he clambered backwards into Derek._

_“I know, just let it out,” Jessica rubbed Isaac's back as she glanced over to Lydia and Kira before she motioned for the two girls to join them. “Lydia, Kira,” Isaac stayed as close as he could to Jessica while Lydia and Kira moved from where they were and joined everyone on the futon._

_“She's really gone...” Lydia choked out as Jessica wrapped an arm around the younger girl and hugged her tightly. Kira who hadn't known Allison like the others didn't know what to do but sit and try to comfort them._

_“She maybe gone but she's never forgotten. She'll always be with you all,” Jessica told them quietly, words that would be repeated by Lydia when they signed the bookshelf the following year. “Der, what do we do?” Her voice was barely above a whisper so he heard it and if Scott and Isaac did they didn't show it._

_Derek simply wrapped his arms around her and around Isaac at the same time as Lydia was hugged by Scott and Stiles. Isaac was still in Jessica's arms as the tears flowed down his cheeks and dripped onto his shirt. Scott's shirt was in the same condition, wet. Stiles was distraught believing it was all his fault that everything happened._

_**Present day – 2013**_  
Friday lunchtime, Derek and Jessica returned to Beacon Hills with Stiles, Isaac and Cora waiting for them outside the house. Stiles had insisted they wait outside because he wanted to see his sister before they made it into the house. He, Isaac and Cora had already talked about the dream he'd had as Scott hadn't stayed the night.

“Jess!” Stiles grinned seeing her car pull into the drive as he, Cora and Isaac sat rugged up on the front steps of the house they hadn't bothered going inside.

“Hey kiddo,” Jessica stuck her tongue out at him as she put the car in park and turned off the ignition. “Can one of you open the house and the others come help me?” Isaac nodded and took Cora's keys from her and opened the door.

“Hey Der,” Cora grinned and then raised her eyebrow when he didn't get out of the car straight away but sat with his arms folded against his chest. “What happened?” Derek grumbled and didn't answer, causing Cora to look to Jessica right as Stiles wrapped his arms around her.

“He got news from Doctor Starre that he didn't like,” Jessica answered as she hugged Stiles back before going around to the trunk of the car and getting the wheelchair out.

“Oh? That bad?” Stiles raised his eyebrow, he did vaguely remember when Derek was seventeen and had been released before he'd gotten his prosthesis.

“Not allowed on either until it heals...she said two weeks,” Derek muttered as Jessica wheeled the chair towards his side. Derek was a stubborn cranky man when it came to being told he couldn't do something.

“So Derek's becoming a hermit for the next couple of weeks?” Isaac questioned walking down the stairs and bringing the ramp down from beside the banister.

“Pretty much,” Jessica shrugged as Cora and Isaac helped Derek into the wheelchair, before Stiles and Isaac grabbed the bags from the trunk of the car. “His leg's taking the slow route,” Jessica said as she watched the black veins pulse in Cora's arm before she let go of her brother.

“Do you know how to break the curse yet?” Cora asked as she watched Derek roll himself up the ramp and into the lounge room.

Jessica nodded, and gave Stiles a gentle nudge to get him moving. Isaac and Cora followed suite as Jessica shut the car up and locked the doors. Derek managed to move himself onto the end of the lounge and was sprawled out on in with the blanket from the back of the lounge pulled up covering his head. Cora rolled her eyes shaking her head, sometimes Derek could be immature but she could also see why.

“I think I know how to break it, but I'm not one hundred percent,” Jessica said as she pulled out the tattered note book that had old spells that she'd found. “You said that there was forget-me-nots and cyclamen's right?” Cora nodded while Isaac spoke.

“Yeah, and Deaton said the mandrake flower and root,” Isaac added as Stiles walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed one of the books that he'd been reading and made to put away.

“Okay, well the forget-me-not is usually to keep memories, and cyclamen's are usually the flower for goodbye...so when they're used together in a spell well that's not good,” Jessica paused, looking over to where Stiles was sitting listening to what she was saying. “Stiles, it's okay. I can fix it...I think,” Stiles shook his head he didn't want to hear any more. “Just listen, because the mandrake root and flower were involved, they've made the spell stronger,”

“So how do we break it?” Cora asked sitting down next to Derek's head and almost forcing her old brother to lift his head.

“If I'm correct we need to go back to the site, I know pops doesn't want us to go back...and he doesn't really know about the patrols you've been doing there,” Jessica said yawning, she wanted to sleep but she also really wanted to break the spell on Stiles if they could. “We need to burn/poison the plants and then I'm not one hundred percent on the next step so I have to ask Peter,”

“And we're not doing it without me being able to stand if something goes wrong,” Derek added as he put his head back on Cora's lap. “Okay, Jess? Stiles?” Derek questioned, closing his eyes as he waited for the two of them to answer him. Stiles nodded, while Jessica muttered something about having to wait until Peter and Chris got back anyway.

“Scott told dad about Derek, he wasn't impressed...he has Scott and Liam constantly checking the street,” Stiles said as he opened the book that he'd pulled from the shelf and put all of his attention on it. “Wait...Jess how come I couldn't find anything about the flowers?” Stiles questioned, not looking up from the book as he spoke.

“Those books are in a locked cabinet in the garage,” Jessica answered, there was some books that not even she liked to look at. “I memorised them,” she shrugged after gaining questioning looks from Cora and Derek. “Isaac? Everything okay?”

“Not sure, I think someone followed us,” Isaac answered uneasily as he looked out the window, Derek pushed himself into a sitting position as he looked at the teenager.

“Come with me,” Jessica motioned for Isaac to follow her towards the study. “Dad and Derek's idea,” Derek looked after them before laying back down again and resuming his grumpy status.

Jessica lead Isaac into the study and flicked on one of the computers in the corner of the room. Between them, she and Derek had five computers in the room, one was purely for security purposes according to her father. One was for research purposes and the others were for whatever they wanted.

“Click on the security icon, we have five cameras outside...don't ask,” Jessica nodded as she had Isaac click on various icons as the camera feed came up. “Click on camera one, and go back to nine this morning,”

“So many computers,” Isaac blinked, the last time as he did what she said while Jessica watched one of the other cameras.

“Yeah, well when your dad's the Sheriff he tends to get protective,” Jessica shrugged as they watched the footage from camera one. “Was that Nolan?” Jessica raised her eyebrow as a teenager ran across the screen.

“Who?” Isaac wasn't sure he and Cora hadn't met many of the teenagers since they'd been back in Beacon Hills. “Just remember Cora and I didn't finish at the school,”

“Kid on the lacrosse team with Liam,” Stiles was standing in the doorway watching, he'd put the book down not being able to focus on it. “Jess, what's happening?”

“Come here kiddo,” Jessica held her arm out for him which he gratefully walked into. “Sti, we'll work it out we always do,” Jessica pulled Stiles into her arms as she pulled up camera two and they had a look at it. “Isn't that...?”

“Gerard,” Isaac would recognise him anywhere, they all would. “Argent's father...” Isaac muttered, they all hated the man after he'd tortured Erica and Boyd and briefly turned Allison against them.

“Okay...we're moving,” Jessica muttered, she couldn't live somewhere where Gerard knew they lived.

“Don't move, just I don't make the house look vacant?” Cora suggested, she knew that it could be done just wasn't sure if it was something that Jessica was capable of doing. “I like this place,”

Stiles, Jessica and Isaac continued to look at the footage on the security footage while Derek fell asleep with his head on Cora's lap still. Cora rolled her eyes, Derek had done that often enough when he'd first lost his leg feeling the comfort of being with Laura and her. Cora tried to wiggle her way out from under Derek's head but gave up when he started to whine.

“Damn it Der, I need to pee,” Cora growled before she decided to roughly push his head off of her lap. “Move your damn head! Isaac? Stiles? Help?” Cora pleaded trying to get one of them to returned to the lounge room.

“Hmmpfh,” Derek mumbled but didn't move his head as Cora took it in both of her hands and gave him a push just long enough to slide out from under him and put a cushion in her place.

“Seriously Der, I'll be back and you can use me as a pillow again,” Cora muttered shaking her head as she disappeared into the bathroom. “Jess, Derek's being a pain again,”

“M not,” Derek growled yawning without opening his eyes as he listened to the sounds around them.

“It's okay, no one got into the house...would have known due to the wards,” Jessica said as they finished looking at the security footage.

“Wards?” Stiles raised his eyebrow, Jessica had been showing him how to set them over the past year.

“Yeah, I put them up whenever we leave and they alert either me or Derek if any one enters,” Jessica explained as she closed the computer down that they'd been looking at. Derek would probably want his to finish drawing up the plans that he'd been working on when no one was around.


	6. I Don't Want To Be Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles remembers the year and day that Claudia died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Chapter 7 will see Peter, Chris and Theo returning, and be around a week after the events of this chapter. With a little summary of sorts of the groups week.

**Chapter 06:** _I Don't Want to Be Sad_

  
_**March 2004** _  
_Jessica arrived at the Beacon Hills Public School to pick up Stiles, Scott was going home with the Raeken's for the afternoon otherwise Jessica would have gotten both boys. Jessica wiped at her eyes praying that Stiles didn't see as he raced up to her. He would know that blue Jeep anywhere, it was going to be his one day. Jessica had, had it since her sixteenth birthday, the year before._

_“Mom'll be home won't she?” Stiles looked up at Jessica as he stood beside what was their mothers old Jeep._

_“Not this time,” Jessica crouched down in front of Stiles at the primary school and wrapped her arms around him. “Mom's back in hospital,” Jessica told him as she felt his arms wrap around her neck._

_“When?” Stiles asked into her neck as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Jessica while she stood up._

_“Dad took her after we went to school,” Jessica told him as she carried him around to the passenger side opening the door at the same time. “We're going there now,”_

_“Where's dad?” Stiles was full of questions, too many questions to focus on buckling himself into the car. “Jess?”_

_“He had to go into work, and I have to drop you there,” Jessica said buckling him in before going around to the drivers side. “I promise I'll only be gone a few hours,”_

_Stiles nodded he wasn't sure about being left alone in the hospital with their mother. Jessica drove them to the hospital, taking Stiles into the hospital seeing Melissa on the way. Stiles gripped Jessica's hand tighter as they walked passed the nurses station. He didn't like being there alone, especially I it wasn't a good day for their mother._

_“It's okay Stiles, I promise,” Jessica squeezed Stiles hand as they walked into the room that Claudia was in. “Hey mom,”_

_“Hi sweetpea, mischief my darling boy,” Claudia smiled at the two as she saw them, Jessica smiled and pushed Stiles into the room the nearly ten year old trying to hide behind his sister. Jessica crouched down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug before kissing the top of his head._

_“Mommy, are you coming home?” Stiles asked, cautiously as he went and sat in the chair beside his mothers bed._

_“I'm afraid not sweetheart,” Claudia looked up to Jessica as she hugged her mother. “Your brother will be fine here,” Claudia smiled at her, Jessica hated that she had to leave Stiles alone with their mother they never knew what they were going to end up with._

_Three days later and Stiles was alone in the hospital with their mother when she passed away. Jessica was on her way to pick him up when Melissa had called and told her what happened as she pulled into the hospital car park. Jessica raced into the hospital and found Stiles sitting on Melissa's lap with he arms wrapped tightly around him._

_“Stiles, come here,” Jessica sat on the seat beside Melissa and turned to face them holding her arms out for the almost ten year old._

_“You...you promised,” Stiles mumbled climbing into his sisters arms and wrapping his own little arms tightly around her neck. “Mommy...”_

_“I know, and I'm sorry,” Jessica managed to get out as tears rolled down her cheeks and she held Stiles close to her body._

_“Your dad's on his way,” Melissa spoke quietly Jessica and Stiles as she pulled them into her arms and hugged the two of them. Jessica nodded sniffling and wiping at her eyes before giving up and just holding onto Stiles as he cried into her arms._

_“Was Stiles in by himself?” Jessica’s voice was quiet as she glanced at Melissa while Stiles wiggled trying to get as close as he could to her._

_“Afraid so sweetheart,” Melissa answered, not letting go of either of them as the other hospital staff went in and out of her Claudia’s room._

_Jessica held Stiles tighter and kissed the top of his ahead, they didn't know how long they were sitting there for before Noah was there and pulling both of his children into his arms. Jessica handed Stiles to Noah, before putting her head against his shoulder and crying. Stiles wiped at his eyes briefly before shoving his head into Noah's chest and sobbing._

**_Present day – 2013_**  
Stiles blinked, gripping hold of the desk before sitting in the chair that was beside him while still being held onto by Jessica. Isaac glanced at him before he disappeared back to Derek in the lounge room. Jessica stayed holding onto him as Stiles pulled her closer to him, not daring to let go.

“Sti, what it is?” Jessica questioned, crouching down as Stiles pulled her closer to him and buried his head in his shoulder.

“Mom...” Stiles trailed off his voice wavering as he was unsure of what his brain had just decided on showing him.

“Is gone, tell me what you remembered?” Jessica stayed crouched beside him with Stiles arms still wrapped tightly around her.

“You leaving me at the hospital...the night mom died,” Stiles mumbled, Jessica nodded that was real she'd done that. “And the day that you took me see her,”

“That happened, I got to the hospital and you were sitting curled up in Melissa's arms,” Jessica said, before she kissed the top of his head and he pushed her away as his breathing increased. Jessica stood and took one of Stiles' hand in hers puling him to his feet and wrapping his arms around him. “Shh, come sit with me in the lounge and you can curl up all you like,” Stiles barely nodded as Jessica led him back to the lounge room.

“I remember sitting curled up in your arms, crying until dad arrived,”

Derek rolled onto his left side slightly but immediately regretted it and rolled onto his back again, not opening his eyes as he tried to ignore the shooting pain. Stiles looked at Jessica and then at Derek as he decided on where to sit ultimately waiting until Jessica sat down. Stiles stuck close to Jessica as she went over to Derek and gave him a gentle push.

“Hey you, you okay?” Jessica crouched down beside Derek as he rolled over. Derek mumbled something that she didn't quite catch. “English, Derek,”

“Leg brace...off...need soft one...” Derek managed to get out, Isaac nodded and walked down the hall towards Derek's room to find the requested brace.

“Keep that one on until Isaac gets back and then I'll help you,” Jessica smiled at him, no sooner had she spoken then Isaac was returning with the soft brace. “You could have taken your time Isaac,” Jessica laughed, Isaac shrugged and gave them the brace as Cora returned and sat in the recliner with Stiles watching.

“Stiles, come sit with me?” Cora smiled at him, seeing that he was going between watching her every move and Jessica's.

Stiles shook his head and watched as Jessica quickly removed the metal brace from Derek's leg and replaced it with the soft one. Derek grinned sleepily at her before attempting to sit up on the recliner end of the couch. Jessica rolled her eyes and helped him up before sat beside him with his head promptly falling on her shoulder while Stiles sat on her other side. Isaac sat on the recliner with Cora and the younger girl curled up in his arms.

“Have you called Jordan?” Cora asked suddenly from where she was comfortably in Isaac's arms.

“Not yet, but he'll be by after his shift is over,” Jessica answered before her attention was back on Stiles shifting unconsciously beside her. “Stiles?”

“Hmm,” Stiles mumbled, closing his eyes still trying to make sense of everything.

“Want to talk about it?” Jessica asked moving slightly to wrap her arms around Stiles while still having Derek's head sitting on her shoulder.

Stiles shrugged before he said anything. “Can we visit mom?” Stiles mumbled, his head buried in her hair as spoke.

“Soon, pops wants to do it next week,” Jessica answered, as she hugged him before she felt Derek poking at her side. “Der, just at least try and do normal,” Jessica turned her head to face Derek and was faced with his hair.

“ Hmmpfh,” Derek grumbled, Cora rolled her eyes as she switched the television on and let whatever movie was at lunch play.

“He's not going to need to piss in a bottle is he?” Stiles questioned barely above a whisper which was then muffled by his sisters hair.

Derek growled indignantly before he said anything. “No, I'll be able to get to and from the bathroom,” he knew that somewhere inside Stiles knew about what he was capable of.

“Stiles, he’s not completely incapable,” Cora said before looking at Isaac he knew a little more about Derek than she did.

“I may need help...but…” Derek trailed off taking a deep breath as he felt one of the bones in his leg crack from the slightest movement. “So my bedroom is where I may stay...or right here…”

Jessica laughed shaking her head, Derek wasn’t going to be doing anything on his own until his leg was healed. Derek growled at her again, this time getting slapped in response which caused him to feign injury. Cora and Isaac looked at one another, before Cora was yawning saying she wanted to sleep.

Half an hour later and they were joined not only by Jordan whose shift had finished, but Scott, Lydia, Mason, Liam, Corey and Malia. Derek had been able to hide the fact that he was an amputee from half of the teenagers, so he wasn’t entirely sure how they were going to react seeing him on the lounge. He’d been half tempted to grab the blanket from the back of the lounge and throw it over his legs. Cora and Isaac had convinced him not to as Stiles retreated into Jessica's room. Derek watched as Stiles retreated down the hallway, wishing that he could go with him. 

“Hey Jess, did you know about any of the flowers?” Lydia asked as she grabbed one of the dining chairs and sat down.

“Yeah, I'll grab the books if you want to have a read of them?” Jessica questioned, looking to Lydia as everyone found somewhere to sit, Malia sitting where Stiles had previously been sitting.

“Wait, you have books that we haven't seen?” Lydia and Mason questioned at the same time, Derek nodded from where he was laying.

“Wait, Derek?” Mason looked at Derek from where he was sitting on the beanbag.

“Yes?” Derek answered not bothering too look up as Jessica stood up and went to move to the garage.

“What happened...” Malia spoke next she'd never seen Derek like he was so was curious to know what had happened to him.

“You really want to know?” This time Derek moved to sit up but Lydia shook her head, she could tell them or Cora would.

“You okay?” Cora questioned, Derek groaned before collapsing back on the lounge and closing his eyes. “I'll take that as a no,”

Jessica left the lounge room and headed into the garage leaving the talk about what happened to Derek to Lydia and Cora to explain. Cora sat up while still wrapped in Isaac's arms and looked to the others before her eyes landed on Derek and she motioned for Scott to sit next to him. Scott gave Cora a confused look before Lydia was out of her seat and pulling Scott next to Derek.

“During the Hale House fire...Derek wasn't meant to be home, he'd come home to get a book...Peter he got me out,” Cora spoke quickly as she looked at Derek and then Malia and Lydia, Malia had no idea what her father had done. “I ran...and Peter went back into get Derek out, he got him and then went back and got trapped,”

“That doesn't explain that,” Liam pointed to Derek's lack of leg but was quickly stopped by Mason and Corey grabbing hold of his arm and pulling it down.

“Shut it Liam, she's getting there,” Lydia said calmly as she looked at the teenager before motioning to Cora to continue.

“As I was saying. Peter got Derek out and far enough away from the house...but at the time he didn't know how badly hurt he was,” Cora took a deep breath before she couldn't continue due to the memories that it was bring up of her running and hiding. Isaac pulled Cora close to him and wrapped kissed the side of her head.

“My right leg was crushed, our healing wasn't working...they had to amputate it...I was seventeen,” Derek answered, the entire time he was lying with his eyes closed not wanting to look at them while Scott took the pain that was shooting up his leg.

Jessica walked back into the room just in time to see Jordan walk in the front door followed closely by her father. Jordan smiled at her, while Noah walked straight over to Derek to see how he was. Derek looked up when he felt Noah looking down at him without saying anything. The look on Noah's face said everything that Derek had been hoping to avoid.

“Pops it's not Derek's fault,” Jessica said as she walked in and handed Lydia and Mason the books on the different flowers.

“Jessica, Derek I expected more from the two of you,” Noah spoke with his arms crossed as he looked between the two adults. “What happened exactly, you two in the kitchen now,”

“We'll meet you in there,” Derek muttered, as he pushed himself up and then glanced at Jessica who nodded and walked over to him. “Jess...”

“Guys, could you give dad, Derek and I the lounge for a few?” Jessica questioned, before she promptly sat down beside Derek and the teenagers scattered. Scott and Isaac making their way down to Stiles while Mason, Corey Liam, Lydia, Malia and Cora went outside with Jordan.

“You know we normally do this in the kitchen,” Noah said looking between the two before he noticed that Derek had the brace on his leg and one discarded on the floor.

“About that. Doctor Starre doesn't want me on either leg,” Derek told him pausing for a moment while Noah sat in the recliner and waited for the story. “What did Scott an Jordan tell you exactly?”

“Not a lot, just that you got hurt,” Noah answered, Scott and Jordan had been very brief they'd even neglected to say that it had been a hunter.

“He did...he was a wolf running in the backyard they shouldn't have been able to see him,” Jessica spoke quickly, Noah blinked causing Jessica to repeat what she had said only slower before she continued. “His prosthesis was shattered and stump...”

“Not just the stump, they shot my good leg too. It was shattered, and now its barely healing he said it would take at least two weeks,” Derek said, he pushing back so that he was leaning against the back of the lounge instead of laying down. “I'll either be right here or in my room for the next two weeks,”

“And I think I know how to break the spell curse over Stiles,”


	7. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know we're working on it, we haven't stopped and we won't,” Scott answered, turning to face him so that Stiles could see the truth behind his eyes. “Jess thinks she found something so we have to hope that it works,”
> 
> “I hope you're right,” Stiles mumbled, throwing himself backwards on his bed and for the first time noticing a photo of himself, Derek, Jessica, Cora and Jordan sitting on desk. “When is that from?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> More coming soon! Hope you're enjoying the story so far.

**Chapter 07:** _House of Memories_

  
“And I think I know how to break the spell curse over Stiles,”

Over the course of the next ten days Derek did as he said he would going between the lounge room and his bedroom, only leaving the house if absolutely necessary. He was as predicted by Isaac a total hermit and grump. Not even Stiles could get him to get out of his room and that was no fault for trying. Even though Stiles wasn't back to normal yet, Jessica knew that he was trying and that he remembered something even if he couldn't make sense. Cora tried to get Derek to leave the house but just ended up being rebuffed like when it first happened. Isaac was semi-successful in getting him to sit in the yard with him and Scott.

Chris, Peter and Theo arrived the morning that Derek was getting rid of the leg brace and putting his prosthesis on for the first time in ten days. Jordan was sitting talking to Jessica and Derek as Jessica helped Derek who only wanted the help because he hated trying to attach it on his own. Theo and Chris walked into the house, with Theo almost immediately heading towards the bathroom much to Chris' chagrin.

“He's been complaining since we left,” Chris muttered, Jessica just laughed teenagers tended to do that more often than not.

“Where's Peter?” Derek questioned as Jessica finished taking the brace off of his leg so that he could walk around a bit, albeit stiffly. Derek stretched his leg, wiggling it back and forth. “Leave it for now Jess,” She'd moved to pick up the prosthesis but Derek had swatted at her hand making her stop.

“Outside, trying to not torment the witch,” Chris answered, watching the interactions between the two before they heard shouting from the bathroom.

“Isaac, Cora let me in!” Theo was near dancing in the hallway with the need to pee. “I know you're both in there. Damn it I need to piss!”

“Theo just go into my bathroom,” Jessica yelled before she motioned for Chris to head to the kitchen as there was a fresh pot of coffee on the stove. “I'm going to talk with Peter outside,”

“Wait Jess, we'll come with you,” Derek said before reaching over and grabbing his crutches and pushing himself to his feet. Jordan grabbed hold of him as he stumbled missing his footing slightly with the crutch. “Thanks,”

“Chris can you make sure they don't burn the house down,” Jessica questioned before she, Derek and Jordan stepped outside.

Stiles was spending the day with Scott and his father at the house, the two teens were playing video games while Noah caught up on work. Scott was trying to tell Stiles that the way he was playing wasn't how they would usually play. Stiles was insistent that it was the wrong way, so Scott ultimately gave up what else could he do?

“Stiles,” Scott sighed, before collapsing backwards on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

“What Scotty?” Stiles questioned, mimicking his best-friends actions and collapsing backwards on to his bed.

“It's nothing, it's just that's not we normally do,” Scott uttered, looking at Stiles and then back to the ceiling and closing his eyes.

“It feels wrong...but I don't know how else to fix it...” Stiles told him, rolling partially on to his side to see into Scott's eyes.

“You know we're working on it, we haven't stopped and we won't,” Scott answered, turning to face him so that Stiles could see the truth behind his eyes. “Jess thinks she found something so we have to hope that it works,”

“I hope you're right,” Stiles mumbled, throwing himself backwards on his bed and for the first time noticing a photo of himself, Derek, Jessica, Cora and Jordan sitting on desk. “When is that from?”

“Your birthday last April,” Scott answered, pausing for a second before he continued. “You were so excited that Cora was finally home for it so you asked me to take the photo,” In the photo Jessica was sitting between Derek and Jordan, with Cora and Stiles leaning their heads between them pulling faces.

“I was?” Stiles raised his eyebrow, he remembered being excited but not why he'd been excited and if Scott wasn't his best-friend he would have sworn that the werewolf was lying to him.

“Yeah, you were. Cora and Isaac had gotten home just in time,” Scott explained, it was the truth Cora and Isaac had gone off a mission for Scott and promised they'd be back in time for Stiles' birthday and they were.

Noah had long given up catching up on his paperwork and was on his way to his room to have a lie down, but had stopped outside the door and was listening to Scott talking with Stiles. Scott knew that Noah was standing outside the door listening, and knew that he was only partially telling him the truth about that birthday. Stiles looked at Scott and then closed his eyes and nearly drifted off to sleep, sometimes he didn't want to sleep at all. Scott glanced outside the door and nodded to Noah that he'd stay with him.

Outside Jessica's, she was standing waiting for Peter to climb out of the van so that she could talk with him before talking with the witch that was responsible for the current situation. It took Peter all of three minutes to exit the van and for Jordan to take his place with the warning of not to make contact of any kind with her. Jessica and Derek both looked at Peter, waiting for him to say something.

“She refuses to talk,” Peter stated his arms folded across his chest as he looked between Jessica and Derek and noticed Derek on his crutches. “What happened to you dear nephew?”

“Not today,” Derek muttered, he wasn't in the mood to tell Peter what had happened in the last two weeks while they'd been tracking the witch.

“Peter, Cora and Isaac found something well more than something. They found a few something's,” Jessica said, was being as cryptic as Peter had the habit of doing the same thing to her.

“Well, what did they find? Don't keep me waiting,” Peter was still looking Derek up and down as he spoke to the two of them.

“Do the following mean anything to you...aside from what they mean to me...Forget-me-not, cyclamen and both the root and flower of the mandrake?” Jessica questioned, taking a deep breath as she finished talking and watched as Peter's face contorted while he thought. “Well Peter?”

“Patience, Jessica, patience,” Peter said while stroking his chin and looking at her and then at Derek again. “First tell me what happened with Derek,”

“No, you tell me if Jess is right,” Derek said he was getting impatient, they all were.

“Forget-me-nots as you know have to do with memories, cyclamen's forgive me but those I forget their purpose,” Peter looked to Jessica pausing before he continued to speak. “And what did you say, the whole mandrake?”

“The cyclamen signifies resignation and goodbye, and yes the whole of the mandrake,” Jessica answered, as Derek moved slightly and one of his crutches landed on a rock causing him to wobble slightly but quickly regained his balance. “You good?”

“Was it the whole root or part of the root?” Peter questioned watching as Derek leant on Jessica while they listened to what was happening in the back of the van.

“Part of,” Derek spoke this time, he'd seen the photos that Cora and Isaac had shown Jessica.

“Peter?” Jessica raised her eyebrow she had a feeling that the whole root would be at the old bank. “What is it?”

“It's just that if its the whole root you have to be very careful,” Peter told them before going into depth over what the addition of he mandrake root meant.

Jessica rolled her eyes listening to everything that Peter said, it was somewhat what she had expected. Derek moved to lean against the van as Jordan climbed out of the back and went to Jessica's side kissing her before mentioning that he had to head back to the station. Peter wondered exactly what Jessica and Derek were planning on doing with the witch.

“You two stay put, I may be a witch...but remember this is the first time I've talked with well a black witch,” Jessica said before she decided to climb into the van and talk to her. “Just keep and ear out for anything,”

“Anything?” Peter and Derek exchanged a look, what exactly was anything?

“Yes, anything,” Jessica answered, climbing into the van and closing the doors behind her before she spoke again. “I'm taking the gag off you, on the one condition that you only talk when I ask you a question. Understand?” Jessica questioned, she vaguely recognised the witch but she couldn't pick where she'd seen her before. The witch nodded as Jessica removed the gag from her mouth. “Tell me, who are you?”

“Elspeth Grey,” the witch answered, she was blind folded so couldn't see Jessica's brain ticking over as she thought about who she was.

“What do you have against my brother?” Jessica questioned, and waited for the answer as her eyes went wide when she realised who she was. “Wait a minute, you're the little girl who lived across the road from our cousins house. The Stilinski's,”

“Your brother denied me,” Elspeth answered, Jessica raised her eyebrow as she saw Derek and Peter peering into the van.

“You were just kids, up until he was eleven he wanted nothing to do with girls,” Jessica told her pausing before she continued. “So you decided to take his memories of everything that he knows and alter them at the same time?” Jessica asked, Derek and Peter looked at one another what kind of grudge did this witch have against Stiles.

“Yes and there's nothing that you can do about it,” Elspeth answered smugly before Jessica quickly put the gag back on her.

“See that's were you're wrong, I can bind your powers and reverse what damage you've done,” Jessica told her before she climbed out of the van and shut the door. “She's new to the whole witchcraft and supernatural world, I can see how faint her aura is,”

“Yours is bright like the sun, hers is dark and faint,” Peter said he'd noticed it when they'd found her, it was like she'd only been practising for a year at the most. “Now dear Jessica what are you planning?”

“Take her with us to the old bank...I'm going to get Lydia and Chris to encircle her in mountain ash,” Jessica told them, Peter raised his eyebrow he'd never seen the mountain ash work on Jessica. “Won't work on me,”

Inside the house Isaac and Cora had finally left the bathroom and were sprawled out on the living room floor with Theo who had ended up using Jessica's bathroom. Cora and Isaac were listening to Chris and Theo recount what they'd found in the month that they'd been traipsing around the country. Surprisingly the three of them hadn't fought once and Peter had offered to take Theo under his wing but he'd refused. Theo would rather not.

Peter walked into the house and announced that Jessica and Derek wanted them outside as they were leaving shortly. Cora nodded and grabbed Derek's prosthesis and Jessica's go to bag. Isaac took the prosthesis from her before the four of them walked from the house. Cora locked the door behind them and tossed Jessica her bag.

“Call Scott and get him and Stiles to meet us as the old First National Bank,” Derek told them, he didn't care which of the beta's made the phone call.

“I'm coming with you guys...can't stand to be in the car with them and their old people music,” Theo muttered as Isaac pulled out his phone and called Scott. “I'll do anything,”

“Relax, get in,” Jessica smiled unlocking the car as Theo looked between Derek and Jessica. Cora rolled her eyes, she knew that Jessica had a soft spot for anyone that was troubled. “When we get there everyone needs to be careful,”

“She's serious, let Jess bind her powers first,” Derek told them, everyone nodded who was present, he'd reiterate when they got to the bank.

“And then what?” Cora questioned as they all stood around, Isaac wrapped an arm around Cora as she put Derek's prosthesis in the front passenger seat.

“And then we put her in a circle of mountain ash, and we destroy the entire area where the flowers are,” Jessica explained, taking a deep breath she knew she would just have to explain it again when they got there.

Half an hour later and they were all gathered at Beacon Hills First National Bank, Chris had contacted the Sheriff and told him to just be aware that there was going to be a little supernatural activity happening. Derek sat in the passenger side of Jessica's car struggling to get his prosthesis back on again. Cora got out of the car and then helped him to fix it albeit a little sloppily, Derek scowled at her before Jessica was helping him straighten it up.

Stiles moved from being beside Scott to practically standing on top of Jessica. Jessica wrapped an around Stiles and pulled him close kissing the side of his head wondering what he was thinking about. Stiles grasped at Jessica's hand, she smiled at him and took hold of it squeezing it reassuringly. Derek looked at the two and smiled, he didn't know what else to do.

“Sti, you're going to stay with Derek. Stay as close to him as you are to me, okay?” Jessica questioned, Stiles nodded before he was moving from Jessica to Derek as the older man stood up and steadied himself against the car.

“So, uh Jess what exactly is the plan?” Lydia questioned as she and Malia climbed out of her car with Mason, Liam and Corey close behind them.

“You and Chris are going to encircle Elspeth...that's the black witches name in mountain ash and I'm going to literally and figuratively bind her magic and lock it away,” Jessica explained, pausing to take a deep breath as she thought of what else she needed to say to them. “After that I need Cora and Isaac to show us where they found the flowers,”

“That we can do,” Cora nodded, Isaac shook his head he didn't like being there any longer than he had to be. “That I can do,”

“Isaac, if it helps you any stay with me,” Isaac half nodded and half shook his head, he wanted to stay curled up in the van. “I promise it's okay, nothing can hurt you in here,” Jessica smiled reassuringly at him as she held out her hand.

“After that what?” Mason questioned, even though he had been reading everything he could in the books that Jessica had let him and Lydia borrow.

“Okay, so when these three were kids they use to have a little bit of pyromania in them,” Jessica smirked motioning towards Scott, Stiles and Theo who all grinned. Stiles remembered lighting fires and then getting in trouble from Jessica and Noah.


	8. And They Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure this will work?” Lydia questioned, looking at Jessica who nodded and picked up her bag again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying. We have maybe two chapters left with Stiles' regaining all of his memories. 
> 
> The two spells in this chapter are taken from Charmed, as I love the show as well. The second spell is altered to be for Stiles.

**Chapter 08:** _And They Burn_

  
**_July 2005_ **  
_Jessica, Stiles and Cora walked hand in hand into Beacon Hills Memorial, she was taking them into see Derek who was healing much slower than what Cora had. Laura had gone to New York briefly trying to decide if that's where they were going to live after everything. Jessica kept a firm hold of both of their hands as Cora moved to race to Derek's side._

_“Core, you still have to go easy on Derek,” Jessica reminded her, pulling her back slightly as she crouched down before her and Stiles._

_“I know...but he's strong like me,” Cora muttered, she didn't like being reminded that her big brother wasn't back to normal yet._

_“Stiles, I know you don't like being here...I think Melissa said that Scott was here so how about you go find him?” Stiles nodded and quickly wrapped his arms around Jessica and hugged her tightly. “Go on, I'll come find you when its time to leave,” Jessica smiled at him kissing the top of his head as he let go of her._

_“Promise?” Stiles questioned looking between Jessica and Cora and then over at Derek in the bed. Jessica nodded and glanced over to Derek while still holding Cora's hand._

_“Hey Stiles,” Derek yawned sleepily from where he was in the bed having just woken up._

_“Hi,” Stiles muttered before he was walking backwards from the room and wandering down the hallway to the nurses station to see if Melissa could take him to Scott._

_Derek watched as Stiles disappeared out the door before Jessica and Cora were taking up his line of sight. Cora just wanted to jump on the bed but was stopped Jessica who near forced her to sit in the chair. Derek looked at both of them and offered a sleepy smile. Cora grinned and grabbed his hand while Jessica sat on the bed._

_“Hey Der,” Jessica smiled at him before she was helping him move the bed to a sitting position._

_“Hey, when are they going to let me out of here?” Derek questioned, leaning forward grabbing Cora and pulling her close to him for a hug._

_“Dad's going to talk to the doctors after his shift today,” Jessica answered, hugging the two of them as Cora started to squirm being squished. “Get used to this kiddo,” Jessica stuck her tongue out at Cora._

_“Sheriff Stilinski said we can call him Noah,” Cora announced suddenly as she remembered the conversation from breakfast that morning. “He's getting annoyed by Sheriff,”_

_“Really?” Derek raised his eyebrow to both Cora's statement and what Jessica had said._

_“Yeah, he knows he can never take the place of your mom and dad,” Jessica told him, Cora whimpered at the mention of their parents and snuggled closer to Derek. “Hey, it's okay to be sad you know that,”Jessica sighed and pulled Cora to her to let Derek breathe a little easier than having Cora near crushing his chest._

_“So...he wants us to call him Noah. I think I can manage that,” Derek mumbled as Cora put her hand on where Derek's right leg and drew on the pain. “Thanks Core,”_

_Stiles raced back into the room and launched himself at Jessica as Scott was at home due to having a cold and Melissa didn't want him getting any of the patients any sicker. Jessica held on to Stiles as he mumbled that he wanted to go home that the hospital was scary before he spoke a little louder with something to say to Derek._

_“There's a girl...with strawberry blonde hair at school...her names Lydia Martin,” Stiles' voice was quiet but he knew that the older boy could hear him, Cora and Laura had told him what they were as long as he it secret. “She's the prettiest girl...next to Cora and Jess and Laura,” Cora giggled at the thought of Stiles calling her pretty._

_“Is that so?” Derek raised his eyebrow as he looked at the small boy situated in Jessica's lap. Stiles nodded enthusiastically at him before put his head back on Jessica's shoulder._

_“She's his new crush,” Cora smirked, Jessica and Derek rolled their eyes as Stiles buried his head in Jessica's hair._

_**Present day - 2013**_  
Stiles stumbled backwards falling onto Jessica's car as he closed his eyes tightly. One minute ago they'd been talking about when he was a child, and the next he didn't know whether what he'd remembered was real or false. Derek grabbed hold Stiles before he could completely collapse. Jessica turned around right as Derek took hold of him watching as Stiles kept his eyes tightly shut.

“Stiles, you with us?” Jessica spoke quietly as she moved to in front of Stiles whiles Derek kept a hold of him. Stiles shook his head opening his eyes slowly to see everyone looking at him. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not now...later...” Stiles muttered, Derek nodded to Jessica he'd keep an eye on him like he had been doing he was a kid.

“Okay, just promise me you'll stay with Derek,” Jessica smiled at him pulling him into a hug before kissing the side of his head.

“Can we do this before it gets dark and cold?” Peter questioned as he and Chris held Elspeth between the two of them.

“Yeah, okay Lydia you and Chris know what to do right?” Jessica questioned, Lydia nodded and smiled at Chris who nodded before the two of them took her into one of the vaults.

“I don't like this,” Scott muttered, as the rest of them scattered to various points to check that there was no more flowers around.

“I know Scotty, I promise we'll be fine,” Jessica called after him before she, Isaac and Cora joined Chris and Lydia in the vault.

In the vault Lydia and Chris had put Elspeth into a circle of mountain ash and were a little confused as to how Jessica was going to do what she'd said earlier. Jessica smiled at them as she searched her bag and produced a piece of string, she was going to literally bind the girl. Motioning for the four of them to stand back she stepped into the circle of mountain ash and wrapped the piece string around her hands.

“I take your hands in mine,  
and with this string I will entwine  
Your powers I'll forever bind.  
From now until the end of time.” Jessica spoke calmly her fingers moving around the string as it tightened by itself and eventually disappeared into her skin. Jessica repeated the spell again to ensure that it held before she stepped out of the circle.

“Are you sure this will work?” Lydia questioned, looking at Jessica who nodded and picked up her bag again.

“It stops her from doing anything,” Jessica answered, smiling at them before she spoke again. “But we're not removing the blindfold or gag until after we do this,”

“Once we show you were we found it, I'm going back to Derek and Stiles,” Cora announced, she didn't want to be around when the plants went up in fire.

“Just promise me that you won't run,” Jessica said as the three of them left Chris and Lydia with Elspeth. Not before handing Chris and Lydia earplugs telling them to put them in and she'd let them known when it was safe to take them out.

Theo, Scott, Liam, Mason, Malia, Corey and Peter were scattered around the the bank each being able to see where Jessica, Cora and Isaac moved. Cora and Isaac showed Jessica to a room that was covered in dirt with flowers scattered around the floor and walls. Cora took one look in the room and darted back outside to where Stiles and Derek were still standing.

“Cora?” Stiles raised his eyebrow at her as he looked between Cora and Derek and then towards the bank.

“Jess is in the room...they're going to light it up...” Cora answered trailing off as she looked at Derek before she was standing as close to him as possible. “We have to stay with Stiles...and Jess gave me these we need to wear them...she'll tell us when its safe,”

“I know,” Derek answered glancing at Stiles who was still staring at the bank. “Stiles, you still with us?” Derek's voice was quiet but enough to break Stiles out of the trance that he was in. Stiles looked at Derek and nodded, but his eyes said otherwise. “Come here,” Derek held an arm out for the younger man who mumbled something before moving towards him. Cora nodded at the two of them before she was on Stiles other side wrapping her arms around him.

“She knows what she's doing,” Stiles mumbled, before adding. “I hope she does,” Cora smiled at him before she pulled him into a hug.

“You always trust Jess, remember she's the one who's been helping you master that spark,” Derek told him as Stiles clambered into his arms in an familiar yet unfamiliar way. Derek had to resist kissing the side of his head as much as he wanted.

Inside the bank, Isaac had stuck to Jessica like glue and it turned out Theo wasn't all that fond of the bank either so he was by her side too. Jessica handed everyone a set of earplugs and explained that they needed them because the mandrake had to be pulled from the ground before she could destroy it. Each of the teens and Jessica put the earplugs in as Jessica walked over to the mandrake and pulled Theo with her.

Jessica gave the mandrake flower and good yank by the stem and the entire root came out, she motioned for Isaac and Theo to do the same and throw them into the a pile. The second that that mandrake was exposed to the fresh air it let out an ear piercing scream, something that only happened in the presence of the supernatural. Both teenagers winced as some of the sound got through the earplugs.

 _“Potestates ligatum et ad animi affectus,_  
_a quo pythonissam est cor celat._  
_Auxilium sibi per dolorem magnum incutit,_  
_Nunc euismod suo benedicent.”_ (Powers and emotions tied,  
a witch's heart is where it hides.  
Help him through his agony,  
bless him with his memories now.) As Jessica spoke she had Theo and Scott light the flowers and their stems on fire, the fire changing from amber to green as the forget-me-nots, cyclamen and mandrakes went up in a puff of smoke.

After a couple of minutes the mandrakes stopped screeching Jessica removed the earplugs one at a time just to be on the safe side, she didn't want to end up deaf. Though Chris was completely human she thought that being in the presence of so many supernatural creatures would make him be able to hear them. One by one each of the teens, Peter and Chris removed their earplugs after seeing from Jessica that it was safe.

Outside Derek and Cora still had a hold of Stiles, only they had carefully lowered him onto the ground as he'd nearly collapsed when the flowers went up. Jessica, Lydia and Mason hadn't warned them that it would happen, mainly because Mason and Lydia didn't know and Jessica couldn't have been sure. Derek was cradling Stiles' head whilst Cora was holding his hand as they sat on the ground, Derek looking down at Stiles hoping that he man he loved was back.

Scott raced from the room that they'd been in and came to a halt at Derek's feet and looked down at Stiles, his first thought being that his friend was dead before he realised there was a heart beat. Cora kicked Scott's shin seeing what he was thinking. Slowly the others joined them with Jessica crouching down next to Stiles and Derek.

“Dumb ass, he's alive,” Cora muttered, glaring at Scott as she stood up and was wrapped in Isaac's arms with his had resting on her shoulder.

“Jess, was that meant to happen?” Derek questioned, still looking down at Stiles as Jessica moved one of her hands over Stiles' forehead.

“I thought it might, but I wasn't sure that's why I wanted you to stay together...and why you wanted to,” Jessica answered, closing her eyes for a second to concentrate on what she was doing to Stiles. “He's okay, his brain is just slowly re-wiring itself,”

“What does that even mean?” Liam questioned as he stood beside Theo, Mason and Corey.

“He'll be himself in few days, I hope,” Jessica told them before she had Scott take him from Derek's arms so that she could get Derek onto his feet again.

“You hope?” Derek questioned as Scott held onto Stiles with a little help from Peter. Jessica nodded, before she held her arms out for Scott to give Stiles to her.

“He'll be out of it for a while,” Jessica added as Derek opened the car and sat in the back sliding over to the far side. “Help me get in the middle, and then we can go...pops and Jordan'll be here to help clean up the mess,”

Scott muttered something about he should be the one sitting next to Derek which just earned him a glare from Derek, Jessica and Cora. Theo rolled his eyes at the alpha and hit him in the arm while Malia wrapped an arm around Lydia and smiled hopefully at her. Chris told them he'd stick around to help, after they freed the now former witch who wouldn't be causing any more trouble ever.

“I'll stick around here. Explain to the Sheriff,” Chris said as the teenagers climbed into the various cars with Peter opting to walk.

“Just tell him that I'll explain at dinner,” Jessica said before she pulled the back door shut and handed her keys to Isaac. Cora, she didn't trust to drive her car after she'd crashed the last one.

Stiles gripped at his head and screamed, before Derek was putting his hand against his forehead draining the pain. Derek looked down at Stiles as he rested his head against his chest before he looked at Jessica who offered him a smile before she took hold of his hand. Cora sat in the front passenger seat and reached her hand back to Stiles and put it on his leg.

“I told them to meet at yours the day after tomorrow,” Cora said, hoping that was what Jessica had wanted them to do.

“Thanks kiddo. Der, you and Isaac stay with Stiles tonight, Core and I'll have dinner with pops,” Jessica said, she knew that they wouldn't want to stray far from Stiles and it would be a mission getting Cora away from him too.


	9. Sleeping Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Cora have dinner with the Sheriff. 
> 
> “Okay, kiddo explain to me again why you needed to set fire to the building?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon.  
> Hope you're enjoying.

**Chapter 09:** _Sleeping Stiles_

  
Hours later, Jessica was tucking Stiles into her bed while Derek was in his room changing and taking of his prosthesis. The only reason they'd put Stiles into Jessica's bed was because it was bigger than Derek's. Stiles only stirred slightly as the bed sunk beside him with the weight of Jessica sitting down and kissing the top of his forehead. Derek slowly made his way into Jessica's room after putting on a pair sweats and grabbing his crutches.

“You sure you and Cora can do this alone?” Derek questioned sitting on Jessica's bed and scooting up so that he was at the head of the bed.

“Yeah, we'll be fine,” Jessica smiled at him and then looked down at Stiles. “He might wake up for a minute or two and if he does get him to drink something,”

“Not the first time I've had to look after him,” Derek said with a shake of his head as Cora and Isaac appeared in the doorway.

“I know, but it's the first time I've had to do that to him,” Jessica said leaning over the top of Stiles and giving Derek a kiss on the forehead. “We'll be back soon,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek nodded, his eyes darting between Isaac and Stiles before he looked at Cora and Jessica.

While Jessica and Cora had dinner with her father Derek and Isaac stayed as close as they could to Stiles. Derek laying in the bed with him, hoping that when he came to he'd remember everything. Isaac sat on the other side of the bed periodically getting up to check the pizza that he was making. Stiles woke once, with Derek making him drink some water before he snuggled up to Derek's side falling unconscious again.

“He'll be okay, won't he?” Isaac questioned, handing Derek some pizza as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“Jess thinks so, or at least she hopes,” Derek answered, he knew that sometimes they all doubted what she was capable even she doubted herself. “I just want him back,”

“We all do,” Isaac smiled at him before having some of the pizza and water.

“You don't understand,” Derek mumbled into his pizza as he kept one eye on Stiles and the other focused on his pizza.

“I don't think anyone does, but we all love Stiles maybe not in the way you do but still,” Isaac told him letting a yawn escape his lips as he looked at him. Derek let a smile form on his face before it quickly disappeared causing Isaac to laugh.

Meanwhile, Cora and Jessica were sitting at the Stilinski residence with Noah explaining what they'd done to the old First National Bank in more detail than what Chris had told him. Chris had told him that the fire was necessary.

“Okay, kiddo explain to me again why you needed to set fire to the building?” Noah questioned looking between Jessica and Cora and at the burgers and fries on the table.

“Isaac and I found flowers that had been used,” Cora told him, she wasn't entirely sure how else to put it so she left it to Jessica.

“They found flowers that were used in the spell that hurt Stiles the last few months...to fix the spell I kind of need to burn the entire area that the flowers were found in...” Jessica grimaced as she waited for her father to say something. Noah rubbed the bridge of his nose before he spoke.

“Girls, and no one was hurt?” Noah wondered as he picked up the burger and took a bite putting back down again.

“No one was hurt, we made sure that it was contained...that's why Chris stuck around,” Jessica answered, picking up some of the fries and eating it. “He offered to stick around. Derek and Isaac are with Stiles now,”

“I worry about you kids, you know that right?” Cora and Jessica nodded as they both looked Noah and finished eating in silence. “All of you, not just Stiles and Jess,”

“We know,” Cora smiled picking up the can of soda and having a drink.

“Just so long as you do,” Noah smiled at the two girls before him. “Jess you make sure your brother is safe,”

“Pops...I can't be the one that always keeps them safe,”

Noah nodded at the two girls before standing up and walking around to behind both girls and wrapping them in his arms. Jessica and Cora hugged him from where they were sitting before they stood up and hugged him. Jessica kissed her father on the cheek and pulled Cora closer to her. Noah sometimes wondered about his kids but they always looked out for one another.

“We promised Isaac and Derek that we wouldn't be long...and pops...” Jessica trailed off she wasn't entirely sure how to tell him that she didn't want anyone visiting for a few days.

“What is it, Jess?” Noah questioned, watching as Cora's attention returned to the food in front of her.

“Come by in a couple of days...Stiles should be okay by then,” Jessica spoke quietly she wasn't entire sure how her father was going to take the news that Stiles 'should be okay'. Cora slunk down in her chair as she waited for his reaction.

“Jessica, Cora what do you mean by should be okay?” Noah took a deep breath as he walked back around to his side of the table and sat down.

“The reversal spell...it kind of knocked him out...he's going to be in and out of consciousness for a few days,” Jessica explained still quietly and in-between mouthfuls of food while trying to avoid looking at her father. “Was Jordan working tonight?”

“Did you at least warn your brother what would happen?” Noah questioned, Jessica shook her head she hadn't known what was going to happen. “Jessica, you need to learn to warn them,” Noah sighed exasperatedly as he looked at his daughter. Jessica nodded, she knew that but she'd never remember to remind him or them. “He is, just don't go bothering him,” he knew that the statement would fall on deaf ears and that both girls would go to the station.

“I know...but I can't...I don't always know how its going to turn out,” Jessica muttered, Cora let a snicker escape her mouth before quickly covering it with both hands and looking innocently at Noah who just shook his head. “I'm sorry,”

By the time that Jessica and Cora arrived back at the house they had Theo and Jordan in tow, mainly because Jessica had taken Theo in after everything had happened. The four of them walked quietly into the house and found Isaac sitting on the lounge watching Netflix. Theo, Cora and Jordan joined Isaac on the couch with Cora curling up in Isaac's arms.

“Do you really love Jess?” Cora questioned, she had deemed it her prerogative as an honorary little sister to find out everything.

“Yes Cora,” Jordan answered sitting at the opposite end of the couch and making room for Jessica. “I wouldn't still be here if I didn't,”

“Yes you would,” Cora smirked, she knew that Jordan would be around no matter what. “You're too nice not to,”

“Thanks...I think...” Jordan raised his eyebrow watching as Cora's attention was on Isaac before he noticed that Theo was standing awkwardly by the door. “Theo, you okay?”

“Yeah...just thinking,” Theo answered before disappearing into the kitchen and sitting at the counter, sometimes being around the pack still got to him.

Jessica made her way down to her bedroom and climbed onto the bed on the opposite side of Stiles and lay down with Derek. Derek mumbled something that Jessica didn't quite catch so she poked him while kissing the side of Stiles' head. Stiles stirred a little before rolling over and haphazardly throwing his arm around his sister.

“Hey Sti,” Jessica spoke quietly before she looked over him and at Derek who looked a little disheartened but knew that it wasn't her fault that Stiles had hugged her. “Derek, you know Sti does this,”

“I know...but it doesn't make me want him any less,” Derek mumbled, Jessica laughed a little before manoeuvring Stiles' grip around slightly and motioning for Derek to sit up.

“Come 'ere,” Jessica smiled at him wiggling her finger at the same time, Derek half smiled at her before leaning forward only for Jessica to kiss the top of his nose. “You know he loves you,”

“I'm not so sure any more,” Derek muttered, looking at Jessica and then down at Stiles in between them.

“Der, that was the spell. He still loves you,” Jessica said as she settled back down beside Stiles and wrapped her little brother in her arms. “Don't worry you two can still sleep here, I'm going to stay with Jordan,”

“Don't go,” Stiles' voice was quiet and barely audible but both Derek and Jessica heard it as they were laying with him.

“Little brother, it's one night,” Jessica told him as she pulled him into her arms for a few minutes to calm him down from the panic attack that was starting. “Shh,”

Stiles mumbled something that Jessica didn't catch as he started to breathe quickly and his eyes widened. Derek stayed where he was not sure what Stiles was going to do, Jessica let go of Stiles and watched as he rolled over and straight into Derek. Jessica smiled at Derek and watched as Stiles curled into him and his breathing got faster.

“Der...” Stiles mumbled, trying to curl further into Derek's chest. “Can't...”

“Shh, Sti, try and breathe with me,” Derek rubbed Stiles back as he started to get the younger man to try and copy his breathing. Stiles slowly copied Derek's breathing before he was falling asleep wrapped in his arms.

“See, he still loves you Der. I'll see you in the morning, let me know if anything happens,” Jessica smiled at him before she climbed out of her bed and grabbed her pyjamas and spare set of clothes. “Love you Sti, Der,” Jessica climbed back onto the bed and kissed both boys, Stiles on the forehead and Derek on the cheek before Derek returned the action.

“Love you too Jess,” Derek smiled back at her before Jessica disappeared from her room closing the door behind her.

Jessica walked into the kitchen to see Theo sitting with his arms folded on the counter snoring lightly. Jessica carefully put her hand on his shoulder knowing that if she was too hard on him that he was jumpy and would possibly attack. Theo simply shrugged her hand off his shoulder and mumbled something that sounded like Liam's number causing Jessica to snicker.

“Theo, it's alright. Go take the spare room,” Jessica spoke quietly as she put her hand back on his shoulder and gently woke him up. “You know its practically yours anyway,”

Theo nodded standing up groggily before falling back onto the stool. “Should wake up properly first huh?” Theo muttered, Jessica rolled her eyes and held out a hand for him pulling him to his feet and guiding him back to the spare room. “Thanks Jess,”

“No problem, get some sleep,” Jessica smiled at him before leaving the room and joining Isaac, Cora and Jordan in the lounge.

“How is he?” Cora's voice was just above a whisper as she looked at Jessica who was curling up in Jordan's lap.

“Sleepy, panic attacks,” Jessica answered, that was all she really could say, it was all Derek and Isaac had said as well.

“Told you,” Isaac stated with a shrug he'd been waiting for Jessica and Cora to return so that he and Cora could go to bed and leave Derek with Stiles.

“Yeah, but you can be vague as shit,” Cora stuck her tongue out at him only for Isaac to pull her closer and plant a kiss on her lips.

“You ready to head off?” Jordan questioned his chin resting against Jessica's shoulder as they sat together. Jessica nodded, she wasn't exactly tired but if they stayed any longer she'd refuse to leave. “You've done everything that you can babe,”

“I know...it's just what if it didn't work?” Jessica muttered, deep down she was hoping that it did work though Cora could see she was doubting herself.

“Jess, go we'll call if anything happens. You know we will,” both Isaac and Cora spoke at the same time before saying jinx and laughing.


	10. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god! How did you even fall in love with him?” Jessica questioned, Derek was still wondering the same thing.
> 
> “I question that myself,” Derek answered, knowing that it would earn him a prodding from Stiles. “Help me up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Welcome to the final chapter of Broken and Beautiful.

**Chapter 10:** _Back to Normal_

  
As Jessica said, Stiles was in and out of consciousness for two days only staying awake long enough to be fed or taken to the bathroom. Derek didn't move from his side, and barely managed to help him to the bathroom – that was left up to Jessica. Isaac, Cora and Theo were on food duty, being the only ones that were allowed in the house. Jordan dropped by every so often to help when he wasn't needed at the station.

Jessica tip-toed into her bedroom and over to the chest of drawers, only jumping when she felt a pillow smacking her fair in the back. Stiles and Derek snickered, Derek with his arms wrapped around Stiles pulling him closer as though Jessica was going to retaliate. Jessica spun around ready to throw the pillow back at them before she decided to join them, it was her bed after all.

“Hey you,” Jessica smiled as she climbed onto the bed and put her head down so she was facing the two of them. “Morning Der,”

“Morning Jess,” Derek grinned, leaning down slightly and kissing Stiles' temple.

“Jess,” Stiles yawned smiling as he felt Derek lips on his temple, Jessica snickered a little – her brother was back.

“You, you?” Jessica questioned, looking at the smiling face of Stiles as he snuggled closer to Derek. “Okay, well no sex in my bed ever,”

“Or you'll kill us,” Stiles smirked at her before he was pulling her into the hug with Derek.

Stiles and Derek wrapped their arms tightly around Jessica, with Derek kissing her on the cheek and silently thanking the older girl. Jessica rolled her eyes and hugged the two of them back before setting her head on the pillow and listening to Stiles starting to ramble.

“Stiles, I love you but please refrain from singing about puppies and kittens,” Derek mumbled into Stiles' ear only causing Stiles to sing more.

“But...” Stiles protested only having Derek roll him towards him so that he could kiss his boyfriend.

“Your singing is terrible first thing,” Jessica laughed, before she poked the two of them. “Hey! I said no sex in my bed. I mean it Stiles!”

“We're not sexing, we're hugging,” Stiles stated as though it was obvious, Derek rolled his eyes he didn't know how he'd fallen in love with his best-friends younger brother after they had practically grown up together.

“Oh my god! How did you even fall in love with him?” Jessica questioned, Derek was still wondering the same thing.

“I question that myself,” Derek answered, knowing that it would earn him a prodding from Stiles. “Help me up?”

Jessica nodded, extracting herself from their arms and pushing up from the bed and going around to the side Derek was on. Derek sleepily sat up, it was mornings like this that he didn't want to use his crutches or prosthesis and preferred to depend on people to get around. Jessica held out her hand and pulled Derek up, his right arm almost immediately going around her shoulder.

“I need to piss,” Stiles muttered, pushing the blankets from his own body once he realised that he was buried underneath them all.

“Join the club, go to the hallway bathroom,” Derek told him, leaning against Jessica as she helped him move to her bathroom. “I'm using Jess',”

“Can't I...” Stiles trailed off when Jessica glared at him, not in her bathroom. “Nope, okay. I'll just go to the hallway,” Stiles said watching as Derek and Jessica disappeared into her bathroom and the door was closed. “I'll just be...”

“Stiles!” Cora screamed grinning the second that she realised that Stiles was awake and talking.

“Cora,” Stiles smiled as Cora raced towards him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. “Hi,”

“Are you okay?” Cora asked her arms still wrapped around him as he started to dance like he needed to pee. Stiles nodded before he thought to answer her.

“I think I am, and I need to piss,” Stiles muttered again, Cora just laughed and dragged him from Jessica's bedroom pushing him into the hallway bathroom.

Cora headed back down the hall to the living room and announced to Theo, Isaac and Jordan that Stiles was Stiles again. Theo rolled his eyes, Stiles never really trusted him but he had learned to tolerate him due to his sister. Jordan and Isaac smiled at Cora, Isaac had learned early on just how much Stiles meant to her.

“Stiles come out here!” Cora called leaning into Isaac's arms before he was covering his ears it was too early for yelling.

“Cora,” Theo growled, Cora growled back while Isaac clasped his hand over her mouth getting licked in the process.

“Cora, stop with the yelling its too damn early!” Jessica laughed, as she helped Derek down the hall towards the living room leaving his crutches and prosthetic discarded on the floor.

“Where's your...?” Cora trailed off receiving a glare from her older brother as he was helped into the recliner. “Never mind,”

“Jordan, babe help me in the kitchen?” Jessica smiled before she kissed the top of Derek's head and then held her hand out towards Jordan. “Theo, you can come to if you don't want to be around those four,” Stiles climbed onto the recliner in front of Derek and leant back slightly.

Theo looked at Derek and Stiles, then at Cora and Isaac trying to decide what would be less traumatic experience. Jessica and Jordan headed into the kitchen after she pulled him to his feet and kissed the top of Stiles' head. Stiles grumbled before he was settling into Derek's arms and being hugged tightly. Derek mumbled that he was happy that his Stiles was back.

“Stiles,” Derek mumbled into Stiles ear resting his head on the younger man’s shoulder. “Not letting you go,”

“Not ever?” Stiles questioned yawning as he turned his head to face his boyfriend.

“Never,” Derek smiled, Isaac, Theo and Cora gagged as Theo stood up to go and join Jessica and Jordan in the kitchen.

“What if I need to use the bathroom?” Stiles asked kissing Derek in the process making Isaac and Cora gag again before Cora was kissing Isaac.

Derek shook his head before resting it against Stiles' shoulder again. “Not even,” Derek smiled at him before closing his eyes and yawning again.

“So Stiles is definitely Stiles?” Isaac questioned, as Cora curled into a ball beside him and rested her head against his chest.

“What are you doing here again?” Stiles retorted poking his tongue out Isaac who was in the safety of Cora's arms. “I'm kidding,” Stiles mumbled only after Cora growled at him.

“Cora,” Derek sighed, pulling Stiles closer to him and not opening eyes.

“Stile is most definitely Stiles,” Jessica called from the kitchen as Jordan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Theo rolled his eyes, he really couldn't get away from all the loving in the house. “Theo,” Jessica held her arms open for the teenager and pulled him into a hug.

Jessica hugged Theo before getting the teenager to hug Jordan who rolled his eyes at his girl-friend but hugged Theo nonetheless. Theo muttered that he didn't need a hug, but the two of them could tell otherwise, Jessica also knew that something was bothering him. Jessica stopped what she was doing and reached behind her pulling Theo back into a hug and kissing the side of his head.

“Jordan, do you want to finish?” Jessica grinned innocently as she guided Theo back over to the counter and sat him down.

“Pancakes or waffles?” Jordan questioned as Jessica walked around the counter and put the kettle on to start making coffee as she saw that no one else had bothered.

“Pancakes, easier than waffles,” Jessica smiled at him, before she was resting her chin on his shoulder from behind. “I'm going to go and make a call, I'll be out back,”

Jordan nodded, before continuing to search the pantry for the ingredients for pancakes while Theo put his head down on the counter and closed his eyes. Jessica headed outside, leaving Jordan and Theo in the kitchen only to hear Cora yelling that Stiles needed Jessica again. Jessica sighed pocketing her phone and walking back into the living room to Stiles and Derek.

“Stiles?” Jessica questioned before both she and Cora realised that it wasn't Stiles that needed her but more Derek.

“It's Derek,” Stiles motioned behind him to where Derek had passed out behind him. “I don't know...”

“It's alright, I think I know what it is,” Jessica said as she motioned for Stiles move out of the way before she sat where he had bee. “Derek, hey you with me?” Jessica was quiet as she checked on his pulse.

“Jess?” Stiles was worried as she stuck close to Jessica as Derek's eyes fluttered open. “What's going on?”

“He's barely slept in the last four months because he's been that worried about you,” Jessica said as she helped Derek to lie down a little more. “Derek, you can sleep freely now you know that,”

“Nuh uh,” Derek mumbled before he was grasping at his stump subconsciously.

“Derek? What is it?” Jessica said as she took hold of his hands to stop him from grasping at was left of his right leg. “Talk to me,”

Derek shook his head, as Stiles looked nervously at Jessica and then back to Derek his hand never leaving Derek's arm. Jessica smiled at Stiles and gave him a quick hug before she had him let go of Derek. Cora and Isaac stayed where they were, only after Cora pulled Stiles over to them and held him.

“Derek, hey look at me,” Jessica spoke quietly as she tried to get Derek to look at her. “Der, I need you to tell me what it is,” Derek shook his head again before his leg started having a muscle spasm.

Derek growled causing Isaac to move, Jessica shook her head and held her hand out for a second. “Jess...”

“Easy, I'm just seeing what the problem is,” Jessica answered, taking his hand in one of hers and using the other to see if she could determine the problem. “Stiles, take Derek into his room and massage his leg,” Jessica said after she worked out what the issue was. “And then go for a walk in the yard in around an hour,”

“Why? What is it?” Stiles questioned watching as Jessica put her hand down on Derek's stump and pressed down on it slightly.

“Every so often Derek's leg has a memory that it's still fully intact...” Jessica said, remembering back to when they were seventeen and ho scared Derek had been at first because he knew he didn't have the leg but still had the feeling that it was there. “Phantom pains, and they're sending his leg into spasms,”

“Fuck,” Derek growled again this time pulling Jessica towards him as she put a little more pressure on his leg.

“You never told Stiles about this did you?” Jessica asked, from where she was wrapped in Derek's arms looking at Stiles who shook his head. “Come on up you get,” Jessica wiggled her way out of Derek's arms before helping him to stand before getting Stiles to take him to his room.

Stiles got underneath Derek's arm and started to help his boyfriend back to their bedroom where both of them collapsed onto the bed. Derek groaning as he tried getting comfortable to no avail, Stiles climbed onto the bed and grabbed his pillow propping it under Derek's stump to try and help. Derek groaned again as he felt his leg spasm almost uncontrollably causing him to grasp it.

“Derek, calm down,” Stiles sighed, sitting himself down on the bed beside Derek and moving to take hold of his stump. “Jess said this will help,” Derek moved to swat Stiles' hands away from him but collapsed back against the headboard. “No threatening me,” Stiles hissed at Derek as he managed to take hold of his leg and started to massage it.

“Wasn't going to,” Derek muttered as he allowed Stiles to help with getting the pain to subside. “Sorry I never told you,”

“Why didn't you?” Stiles questioned, looking to Derek as he continued to massage the stump while he felt the jerking from the spasms get less.

“I didn't want you to worry,” Derek stated as though it was obvious before he pulled Stiles back towards him. “Jess'll bring a heat pack in soon,” Derek hugged Stiles as closely as possible before kissing the side of Stiles' head and then having him face him.

“I love you, you know that,” Stiles mumbled as he kissed Derek before resting his head against Derek's shoulder.

“I know,” Derek smiled at him, before frowning as his leg spasmed again right as Jessica walked and tossed the heat pack to Derek who caught it and immediately wrapped it around his leg. “I love you too,” Jessica walked from the room and rejoined the others.

“Forever and always?”

“Always,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a sequel if anyone is interested.


End file.
